<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cover’s Only A Cover by Moonstar219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802913">A Cover’s Only A Cover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstar219/pseuds/Moonstar219'>Moonstar219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstar219/pseuds/Moonstar219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon Yul is a famous K-Pop solo idol that people have come to love.</p><p>Fans love him because he’s talented, kind, respectful and lovable. Everyone who has had the chance to talk to him, falls for his charms.</p><p>But there’s one thing people don’t know and can’t know about Yul.</p><p>He is a She. </p><p>Just letting you know now, the idea came from watching AKB48’s Mendol Ikemen, but the story will not be like the J-Drama. I hope you like it. Pleeeeeeease enjoy </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yul...Byulyi?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While dressed as a boy, I will use he,him, and his. As a girl, I’ll use she,her, hers.<br/>In this fanfic, Solar is 25, Moonbyul is 23, and Wheein &amp; Hwasa are both 22.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Call me, call me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>everyday everynight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hug me, hug me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>everywhere everytime</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love me, love me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>everyday everynight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I'm lonely, so lonely</em>
</p><p>
  <em>guchahae maeil nan</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yul finished the song with a kiss that he directed towards his fans. Then gave a smile that scrunched up his face. A kiss plus a smile equals a studio full of girls dying of heart attacks. After the performance, he bowed to his fans.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you guys eaten?” He asked genuinely worried.</p><p> </p><p>Most of his fans nodded, but a few shook their heads. At that he squinted his eyes at the certain fans that didn’t eat.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys need to take of yourselves too.” He scolded. “Next week, if you don’t eat before you come here, I won’t perform.” He proceeded to scold them. A lot of fans protested at that, wanting to see their favorite idol perform again.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a smile at the protest, “Then make sure you eat~!”</p><p> </p><p>He bowed, reminding them again to take care of theirselves, and also thanking them for coming. He waved and left the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Eric Nam passed by Yul as he was next. Yul politely bowed to his senior, and close friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Annyeonghasaeyo.” He politely said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Eric smiled back and gave him a pat on the back. “Good work today, Yul~”</p><p> </p><p>“De Hyung~” Yul said bowing once more before he left. “Have fun, Hyung~” He said giving him a thumbs up. He knew Eric was already going to do well, so a ‘Good luck’ wouldn’t be any use.</p><p> </p><p>He really liked Eric, he was nice on screen but even nicer without the cameras. He was one of the male singers that Yul had come to really respect. Yul had learned that some male artists were actually full of crap when cameras weren’t around. For that reason, Yul only had a few male celebrity friends.</p><p> </p><p>Though he found out some male celebrities were full of their selves, he also found out that a lot of the female artists were nice with or without cameras. So, in terms of girls, he had plenty around him. And with Yul’s charms, he had a few that were crushing on him. (Though he’s oblivious about it) Since, he had a lot of female friends, a lot has assumed him to be a player. In truth, he hasn’t even gone on a date. His first date was yet to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Since he finished his turn on the stage, he decided to pay some friends a visit. He went to their waiting room.</p><p> </p><p>Knocking politely, waiting for them to answer, he stood in front of Red Velvet’s waiting room.</p><p> </p><p>“Oppa~!” Yeri squealed as she opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Yul grinned at Red Velvet’s maknae and gave her a side-arm-hug. “Can I come in?” He knew the answer but still felt the need to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri opened the door wider as a response. And Yul was greeted with an attack from the other four girls.</p><p> </p><p>Yul laughed as he was bombarded by the SM girls.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not what you’re thinking… They were just <em>really</em> close. The four older members of Red Velvet had no romantic interest in Yul, or any guy for that matter. Yeri has no romantic interest in anyone, she thought it wasn’t time for romance yet. And the other girls had each other, Yul being a gentleman respected that. That’s why Red Velvet loved him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s actually been a while since they saw the solo singer, since he was on a short hiatus. Since today was his first comeback performance, they had expected him to stop by.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay~ get off now~” Yul said laughing.</p><p> </p><p>They all sat down and were just catching up. The girls gushing about his comeback song, and his music video.</p><p> </p><p>“Oppa, who was the girl in your music video?” Joy asked with a teasing smile.</p><p> </p><p>The girls knew how shy the male idol was, especially around girls he didn’t know so the blush on his cheeks were only natural to see. It made the girls giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Yul rubbed the back of his neck. “She’s a rookie actress from another company…”</p><p> </p><p>“And…?” Irene continued the teasing.</p><p> </p><p>Yul shrugged, but he still had a little bit of pink on his cheeks. “She was nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Wendy pouted in disappointment. “That’s it?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul laughed at that. “Does there need to be more?”</p><p> </p><p>Irene squinted her eyes at Yul. “Tell us truthfully Yul…Are you gay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Noona~” Yul whined. “I already told you, I like girls.” It was true Yul did like girls, so it wasn’t a lie.</p><p> </p><p>Joy joined in the teasing again. “You have more female friends than male friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because most of them are asses.” He said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>The girls had to agree.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t revealed your ideal girl.” Yeri chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have one, I don’t believe in that…my ideal girl is a girl who understands who I am.” Yul reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>The girls rolled their eyes at that. He did say that often, and surprisingly he was very sincere about it.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t a move on any girl.” Wendy said in turn.</p><p> </p><p>Yul sighed. “I just debuted last year…” He said he didn’t want a distraction, or so he says, the girls thought.</p><p> </p><p>The girls conceded, taking his last response as a good enough answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay we’ll let you off the hook for now…” Wendy said.</p><p> </p><p>A knock came and revealed the artists’ managers. “Time for the ending.” Yul’s manager said.</p><p> </p><p>Yul and the girls got up and made their way to where the stage was. Since it was only his first day of comeback, he knew he wasn’t going to get the award, so he stood next to Red Velvet and cheered whoever won the award.</p><p> </p><p>When it was time to leave, he said goodbye to his friends and fans, leaving in a great mood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the way home, he stared out the window. Red Velvet were one of his closest friends, they knew most things about him, but they didn’t know <em>everything</em>. There was one thing, he couldn’t tell them. He was under contract with his company.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Tell us truthfully Yul…Are you gay?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He wanted to answer truthfully, but he didn’t have enough courage to. He knew the girls would understand as the girls were queer as well. But he also knew that there’s a probability that they would feel betrayed. He couldn’t lose them.</p><p> </p><p>“Get some rest, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at the same time.” His manager said with a stern look, silently telling him to be on time tomorrow. “Also CEO Din Din is going to call you about a reality show he wants you to be on.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul chuckled but nodded. “De~” He said grinning. He playfully rubbed his manager’s shoulders. “Take it easy, hyung-nim~”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yul wondered what show his boss is thinking of as he got off and went straight to his apartment. He didn’t have a problem with fans trying to stop him, because his company made sure it was very private and none of his fans would spot him. Even though the area was secluded, he didn’t mind it. He was a bit introverted, so he liked the quietness.</p><p> </p><p>Once he got inside his apartment, he took off his shoes and headed straight to the couch. His comeback barely started, but he could already feel the exhaustion coming on. He had kept himself in the practice rooms in the company while he was on hiatus, so he never really got to relax.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, tired but not enough to go to sleep. He finally decided to get up and change.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to breathe.” Yul said wincing in front of a mirror. He took off his shirt and stared at the white cloth tightly binding his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly unwrapped it and put on proper underclothes for his body.</p><p> </p><p>“I forget I’m a woman sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul was fully transformed. His short brown hair with blonde highlights turned into long blonde hair with bangs over her eyes. Her chest that was hidden in a bind was now out and prominent.</p><p> </p><p>Moon Yul was now Moon Byul-yi.</p><p> </p><p>“At least I have my privacy.” Last year, after Yul had became a little well known, Byulyi had gone outside in her female form, feeling exhilarated that no one bothered her.</p><p> </p><p>Sure there were people that took notice of her, because many found her incredibly gorgeous. Even if she didn’t know it herself. But none of those really bothered her.</p><p> </p><p>She decide she would do this every time she wanted fresh air and no one asking for pictures or autographs.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t get her wrong, she loved Yul’s fans, but she did have a strong feeling of guilt towards her fans, feeling like she’s betraying them. So she needed to breath whenever those feelings came through.</p><p> </p><p>She exited her apartment building with a content smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">RBW Company: </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“I called you in because a show is asking for to appear.” CEO Kim Jin Woo said smiling at his successful girl group.</p><p> </p><p>“All of us?” The leader asked with a tilt of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately no…they just need one person.” Their CEO said.</p><p> </p><p>“What show is it, sir?” A dimpled girl asked.</p><p> </p><p>He gave them a sly smile. “We Got Married.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl with long black hair frowned. “Not it!”</p><p> </p><p>Their CEO laughed at that. “Alright Hwasa, that’s fine.” He turned to the other two. “Solar? Wheein? Which of you two will do it?”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein looked at Solar pleadingly and made a discreet eye gesture towards Hwasa. “Unnie…”</p><p> </p><p>The CEO inwardly laughed at the scene in front of him. He was not clueless about their situation, he cared deeply for the girls in front of him. He didn’t mind Wheein and Hwasa dating, they just needed to be discreet about it so their careers wouldn’t be harmed.</p><p> </p><p>Solar sighed and nodded. “I’ll do it…” she said sullenly. She knew it was just a show but she was definitely only interested in women. She didn’t want to be pretending to like holding a guy’s hand or getting attention from a guy, but there would be jealousy and problems if one of the other two were to go on the show. Hwasa was the epitome of jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>CEO Jin Woo clapped his hands once, “Alright, now that that’s settled, let’s talk about your next concert.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar tried to listen to their boss, but was lost in thought. Worried about the show she’ll appear in, worried about who she might be partnered with. There were a lot of male idols, some were nice and courteous, but some were absolutely revolting, emitting arrogance.</p><p> </p><p>She’ll just have to wait and hope her partner isn’t an idol with a big head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Music Bank: </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Yul smiled as he saw his fans from backstage. They were getting ready to cheer for him. He thought they were so cute.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way to the stage once he was called, grinning at his fans excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you guys eat before coming?” He asked with squinted eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“De~” His fans screamed back with joy.</p><p> </p><p>Yul laughed, and shot a fist in the air. “Alright! Now that gives me energy!!”</p><p> </p><p>The fans screamed in delight.</p><p> </p><p>For this performance he gave a little more aegyo towards his fans, his way of thanking them for taking care of themselves. In which, the girls swooned even harder at his smiles, and fell more in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>After thanking his fans and getting off the stage. He waited in his waiting room, nervous about the reality show that were supposed to start filming him.</p><p> </p><p>A knock came at his door and a camera was directed towards him, the man behind the camera handing him an envelope with a familiar logo.</p><p> </p><p>He bowed and smiled at the camera. “Annyeonghasaeyo, come in.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat down on the couch and laughed shyly as he looked at the envelope. “I’m nervous, I was just informed yesterday about participating in this show.” He told the camera.</p><p> </p><p>The cameraman asked him if he had any worries.</p><p> </p><p>Yul nodded. “A lot, I hope I don’t disappoint my ‘wife’.” He said shyly, slightly blushing at a certain word.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could open the envelope, another knock came at the door. He opened it to find the girls of Red Velvet grinning at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Annyong~” They said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned back at them, and held up the envelope. “Guess what I’m up to?”</p><p> </p><p>The girls squealed excitedly and rushed into the waiting room. They took the envelope. “Whoa~!”</p><p> </p><p>Yul bowed to Joy, “Sunbae, any tips?”</p><p> </p><p>Joy glanced secretly at Wendy, and blushed. “Just be nice and polite.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul nodded and softly chuckled, knowing Wendy’s jealousy from Joy’s time on the show.</p><p> </p><p>The girls handed him back the envelope, “Open it Oppa~” Yeri said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Yul bit his lip anxiously but nodded. He took out the letter inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do you like beagles? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Your Wife is as hyper as one. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Go to the Han River tomorrow at 12:00 PM.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dress Casual. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The girls squealed as they read the letter. Yul was excited of course but also he got more nervous at the thought of meeting his ‘wife’.</p><p> </p><p>He had talked to his boss about it, and was surprised when he was told to be on We Got Married, wondering if his boss forgot his situation.</p><p> </p><p>His boss had laughed and said that Yul would achieve more fans if he did the show and that he trusted Yul enough to be careful with his situation.</p><p> </p><p>Yul gave a huge exhale and looked at the camera with a nervous smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I so nervous?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Mamamoo’s Dorm:</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The members of the group had just come back from a fan signing and were looking through their fan’s gifts.</p><p> </p><p>Solar grinned her members as she held up a box of treats.</p><p> </p><p>One particular fan always bought them sweets and Solar always made sure to thank her in person.</p><p> </p><p>Solar was slowly looking through it, trying to decide which one to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie~ You’re taking too long~” Hwasa complained as she took the box from her unnie.</p><p> </p><p>Before Solar could say anything, their doorbell saved Hwasa from any scolding that Solar was about to give.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein had gotten up and opened the door, Hwasa and Solar patiently waiting to see who was at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein came back with a cameraman following behind her. “Unnie…”</p><p> </p><p>The cameraman handed the letter to Solar.</p><p> </p><p>She looked smiled nervously at her members. Who looked back at her with giddiness, enjoying it way too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie, hurry and open it~!” Wheein said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Solar took out the letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do you like hamsters?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Your Husband is as adorable as one.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Go to the Han River tomorrow at 12:00 PM.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dress Casual.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Solar looked up at her members, “Which idols resembles a hamster?”</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa laughed but shrugged. Wheein pulled out her phone and googled it. Solar and Hwasa on either side of her looking at her phone.</p><p> </p><p>They scrolled through and got a few answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoshi from Seventeen is too young for you.” Hwasa commented. Solar playfully pinched her side for the comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Xiumin from Exo?” Wheein said. “Do you like older or younger guys?” She added.</p><p> </p><p>Solar blushed, “Age doesn’t matter much, as long as they’re not like 5 years younger than me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa grinned and winked at the camera. “Unnie is a cougar.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar blushed was about to playfully beat Hwasa up but was pulled away by a laughing Wheein.</p><p> </p><p>The cameraman asked Solar how she was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Nervous…I haven’t dated in a long time, just the thought of it makes me nervous. Is he nervous too?” Solar asked.</p><p> </p><p>The cameraman nodded, saying he stopped by earlier to film her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s his name?” Solar asked with a playful smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll find out tomorrow.” The cameraman said not getting tricked by Solar.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh~ come on, just the surname?”</p><p> </p><p>The cameraman shook his head and made his way to leave before the girl could get anymore out of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Next Day: </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“Is this too formal?” He asked looking at the camera. He was wearing a white short sleeved dress shirt, accompanied with a striped tie, and slacks.</p><p> </p><p>From his experience the year before, producers prefer it when celebrities talk to themselves on reality shows. But also he was extremely nervous about the meeting so he desperately needed someone to talk to.</p><p> </p><p>This time it was a woman filming him. The camerawoman didn’t say anything, but Yul answered it himself as he saw himself in the mirror. “It’s too business-like, I’m going to change.”</p><p> </p><p>They were currently at his apartment and he was changing into different outfits to calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>The camerawoman laughed, finding the young man adorable.</p><p> </p><p>Yul came out and looked himself in the full body mirror. He had changed into black ripped skinny jeans and a white T-shirt, with a black bomber jacket.</p><p>
  <a href="http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-sCHa-A0H3dA/VPP5JFEX8DI/AAAAAAAABiE/oy4H_1sGY-c/s1600/ASOS_MENS_BLACK_JEANS.jpg">Yul’s Outfit</a>
</p><p>“Better?” He looked at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>The woman behind the camera, felt sympathy towards the nervous young man, so she gave him a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>Yul gratefully smiled at the camera and the woman swooned inwardly at his smile. “What’s your name again, Noona?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kang Minji” The camerawoman pronounced her name slowly. Yul smiled. “Thank you, Minji-noona.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul looked at his watch. “I have two hours until twelve…Girls don’t like it when the guy is late right?” Asking the camera again.</p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded but thought that it was still too early to head out. The river was close by Yul’s apartment complex, so they didn’t need to hurry, but the woman knew the young man was too nervous to realize.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a café near the river…I can go there and wait.” He said firmly, not wanting to give a bad impression to his ‘wife.’</p><p> </p><p>The camerawoman agreed and they headed out, with Yul driving. Yul turned on the radio and immediately turned up the volume a bit when he realized what song it was.</p><p> </p><p>Minji smirked behind the camera. “Do you like Mamamoo?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul smiled shyly, “I’m actually a big fan.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if your wife finds out?”</p><p> </p><p>Even though he knew this would probably be shown on the show. Yul made a ‘shh’ gesture. “Our secret, noona.”</p><p> </p><p>Minji nodded, but smirked as she thought of another question for Yul. “Which member is your favorite?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul didn’t look at the camera and kept his eyes on the road as he felt his cheeks heat up. “That’s a secret too.”</p><p> </p><p>The camerawoman gave him some slack and let him keep that secret for now, knowing that once his ‘wife’ sees this scene she’ll ask him herself. Maybe the ‘wife’ might even ask him today.</p><p> </p><p>Yul parked near the Han River, and across there was a small cafe called Cho-Bom Cafe.</p><p> </p><p>They entered and Yul was immediately greeted with a warm welcome. He was friends with the owners, Yoon Bomi and Park Chorong. <em>**They’ll be a few years older than him and Solar in this fanfic.**</em></p><p> </p><p>“Noonas~ Help meee~” Yul said pouting at the two older ladies at the counter. The ladies looked at each other wonder why the young man was pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, what’s wrong, Yul-ah?” Chorong asked worriedly. They knew his true identity, and was very attached to the young idol.</p><p> </p><p>“I got married...” He said shyly, blushing like a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>“Whaaat?!” Bomi screamed. “You haven’t even brought her to meet us?!”</p><p> </p><p>Yul gave a nervous smile. “It’s too early for her to meet you…”</p><p> </p><p>Chorong raised an eyebrow as she noticed the camera behind Yul. “Is your <em>wife </em>part of a show?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul grinned and nodded. “You’re on We Got Married.”</p><p> </p><p>Bomi bowed to the camera after finally noticing it too. She calmed down a little. She thought the idol had really gotten married at ‘his’ young age.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is she?” Chorong asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Yul shook his head. “I don’t know yet. I’ll be meeting her two hours later.”</p><p> </p><p>Bomi giggled and pinched his cheeks. “Chorong, our baby is nervous~”</p><p> </p><p>Chorong just giggled at the two. Knowing Yul, when ‘he’ gets nervous he comes see them.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you’re here?” Chorong asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yul blushed and shook his head. “I’m actually meeting her at the river, but I did get nervous when I saw the river.”</p><p> </p><p>They took Yul to a table and gave him a Green Tea Frappe.</p><p> </p><p>Yul buries his face in his hands. He looked up at his friends. “W-What if she’s disappointed it’s me?!What if she likes more manly guys?! What if I’m not her type?! What if I make a fool of my self?! What if—”</p><p> </p><p>Bomi covered the young man’s mouth. “Yul…Listen to me…calm down ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul nodded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Chorong giggled at the scene, it’s been a while since they saw the quirky young idol. ‘He’ was always so adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be fine.” Bomi removed her hands. “You’re great, you’ll be polite, and kind. And she’ll appreciate that.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul took a heavy breath and exhaled out all his anxieties. His noonas always made him feel calmer.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax for a while and wait until she gets here.” Chorong said. She grabbed a random book from their entertainment shelf and shoved it towards Yul.</p><p> </p><p>“How to be Greasy.” Yul read with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Just read it.” Chorong said with a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>Yul nodded and sullenly obediently opened the book, not interested but wanting to take his mind of the upcoming meeting.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Yul was laughing as she tried out the tips from the book. He looked into the camera and tried to be greasy.</p><p> </p><p>Minji blushed as Yul slid his finger down his neck in a very cringey way. It was greasy, but she couldn’t help but notice how pretty the young man was.</p><p> </p><p>Yul grinned as he saw the red on Minji’s cheeks. “I guess it works?”</p><p> </p><p>Minji shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Yul deflated and pouted slightly. “Just cringey?”</p><p> </p><p>Minji nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Yul scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. It reminded him of the time, he looked at his watch and realized he had thirty minutes until the meeting. His heart sped up again anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a nervous sigh and stood up. “Let’s go?”</p><p> </p><p>Minji stood up and followed Yul. The young man saying his goodbyes to his friends, in turn his friends saying good luck and congratulations to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Mamamoo’s Van: </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“I’m nervous…” Solar looked at her members who were cuddling in the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein wriggled out of Hwasa’s hold. She put a hand on their leader’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay, it’s just pretend anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar gave a deep sigh. “I know but what if the guy is really unbearable?”</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa sat up, even though she was cranky about Wheein getting up, she knew it was time to console their usually bright leader. “If that happens, let us know so we can visit you every episode.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar laughed at that, she knew Hwasa was serious but she doubted the producers would let her members be a regular on the show to cockblock whatever intentions her ‘husband’ had. But Solar nodded, appreciating their attempt to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>They were coming from another event, and she had showered and changed into casual clothes. Although she had no interest in guys, she did not want to look like a sweaty mess on their first shooting as a couple. They were currently thirty minutes away from the Han River.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts were a mess and unorganized as she thought of different scenarios. Also thinking of who her husband might be, made her even more nervous, wondering if her partner was as nervous as she.</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes passed and Solar didn’t notice that the car had stopped moving.</p><p> </p><p>Their manager gave a scoff as she noticed Solar looking out the window, zoning out.</p><p> </p><p>“Solar?” Their manager said.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmhh?” Solar snapped out of her thoughts and looked at their manager.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here, unnie.” Wheein whispered cautiously, knowing that their leader was already a mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!...Um can I cancel?” Solar looked at their manager.</p><p> </p><p>Their manager rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Boss wants you to do this, sorry Solar.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar sighed in defeat and nodded. She grabbed her purse and opened the door, slowly climbing out.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have a camera with her because they told her they would start filming her when she arrived at the river. True to their word, a familiar cameraman was waiting for Solar. He lifted his camera once he noticed the idol.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for the wait.” Solar bowed politely.</p><p> </p><p>The cameraman waved her off, not really waiting long. Actually she was exactly on time.</p><p> </p><p>Solar smiled at her cameraman. “What was your name oppa?”</p><p> </p><p>The cameraman man grinned hearing the word oppa.  “Kim Taehyun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to be working with you Taehyun-oppa.” Solar said politely. She never forgot to say her thanks to staff members, knowing how hard they work behind the scenes.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun blushed hearing his own name, but waved her off again. Thankful for the appreciation, but too shy to actually say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Solar giggled at the shy cameraman. “Should we go?”</p><p> </p><p>She was nervous, but now that she was here she knew she had no choice now.</p><p> </p><p>She started walking toward the river. Taehyun had given her another letter of where to go, to the center of the park near the river, where there was a water fountain in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a nervous breath as she looked at the camera. “What should I do? I’m so nervous!!”</p><p> </p><p>She reached the water fountain and saw a figure standing at the opposite side, a camera filming the figure.</p><p> </p><p>Solar stopped and observed the other person for a moment. The figure was slim and seemingly fashionable even with the casual clothes.</p><p> </p><p>She took another breath and finally decided to walk towards the figure. The figure still had their back to her, but she could see the figure jumping up and down, also seeming as nervous as herself. She smiled a little, relieved she wasn’t the only one feeling nervous.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped behind him and softly cleared her throat.</p><p> </p><p>The figure froze as he realized that someone arrived behind him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Solar’s POV: </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>He slowly turned to me.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled shyly as the figure revealed himself as a rookie I’ve seen once on television. I giggled softly as his jaw dropped seeing me, making me feel very flattered.</p><p> </p><p>He bowed politely, and I returned the gestured politely.</p><p> </p><p>I relaxed a bit noticing that he didn’t seem like the other male idols. He was actually very cute. I had seen him on Yoo Hee Yeol’s Sketchbook, I remembered thinking he looked like Xiumin. Xiumin had cute features on his face, but he still had manly features to counter the cute features. This idol though, up close he was just a pretty boy, having very girlish features. He was very pretty, like too pretty to be a guy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Solar, from Mamamoo.” I introduced myself. .</p><p> </p><p>He nodded shyly as he scratched the back of his neck. “I’m actually a big fan…”</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened. “Really?” I held out my hand to shake his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Nervously, he took my hand in his and gave it a gentle shake. His fingers were slender and his palm was soft. It was a short handshake but it made me feel weird, not in a bad way.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…I’m sorry, I don’t remember your name…” I said blushing, embarrassed to not know him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Of course! I’m just starting out… my name isn’t as well known yet…” He bowed again. “I’m Moon Yul, a solo singer.”</p><p> </p><p>I bowed again in return. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward pause, both of us not knowing how to proceed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…I guess…we should…go?” He said shyly smiling at me.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded and gave a small smile in response. “Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>He held up his letter to me. It’s directions were for him to set up a picnic for me.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled, “You made food?”</p><p> </p><p>“It might not be good though…” He blushed, biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled a little. “It’s the effort that counts.”             </p><p> </p><p>He smiled gratefully, as he gestured for us to start walking. We were walking in silence, probably because we didn’t know what to say to each other. I had no idea how to start off a conversation with him, but I told my CEO that I would try so I guess a little effort wouldn’t hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“How old are you?” I asked politely, although I was probably older, I wouldn’t feel comfortable talking informally to him yet.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over to me with a small crooked smile. “I’m twenty-three….”</p><p> </p><p>I raised an eyebrow at him, “You’re not gonna ask how old I am?”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled softly. “I thought it would seem rude, are you younger than me?”</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t help my high-pitched laughter coming out. “Do I look younger than you?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>I blushed. “I’m twenty-five…Do you have an age preference?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, “I don’t think age matters…”</p><p> </p><p>“Good answer~” I said teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>Another soft chuckle came from him, “Of course…”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped in front of a big tree that had a blanket with a picnic basket on the corner of the blanket. “Here we are…”</p><p> </p><p>I was wearing shorts so I felt a little awkward when I sat down. Then suddenly I felt warmth as a mini blanket covered my legs. I looked up at him with surprise, it made me think that he gave this meeting a lot of thought. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, and he rubbed the back of his neck again. “I have sisters…”</p><p> </p><p>That makes sense, he knows how to treat women properly. Though, a man was not in my preference, he was turning out to be really nice, I couldn’t help but like him.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down in front of me and grabbed the basket. He started pulling out containers from the basket.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so I have…” He pulled out the last one and lay it between us.</p><p> </p><p>“Kimbap..fried rice...fried shrimp..sandwiches…” He blushed. “I cooked most of this but in case you didn’t like what I made I bought spicy rice cakes as a backup.”</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened, “Spicy rice cakes are my favorite! But you brought a lot!”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned, and this time I was charmed by his wide smile. His eyes squinted as his gums showed, his nose crinkled and dimples appeared on top of his cheeks. It was an adorable sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s eat?” He interrupted my thoughts as he handed me some metal chopsticks.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded and carefully took a piece of kimbap from one of the containers. I could feel him observing me, which made me a little nervous. I bit the piece I took and was satisfied with the taste, there was bulgogi inside the kimbap. I gave him a thumbs up while covering my full mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled shyly and started to grab food also.</p><p> </p><p>I cleared my mouth, but still covered just in case there were crumbs left on my teeth or tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really a big fan of us?” I asked squinting my eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed, and nodded fervently. “Really, I am!”</p><p> </p><p>I gave him a skeptical look, “What’s our fanclub name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am a MooMoo.” He grinned, he had bits of seaweed from the kimbap on his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>I laughed at that. He covered his mouth immediately. “Is there something on my teeth?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded, and he took another bite of the kimbap and smiled again. This time his two front teeth were covered in Kimbap. “Is it still there?”</p><p> </p><p>My high-pitched laugh came out. After calming down, I saw him just smiling at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have any guesses to who I would be?” He asked as he put down his chopsticks, apparently looking full already.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled, and nodded. “The letter I got said you were as<em> cute </em>as a<em> hamster</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>It was his turn to blush as he heard about how the letter described him. “Who did you think it was?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wheein looked up a few idols, and we came up with Jin, Xiumin, and Kihyun from MonstaX.” I said stuffing another piece of kimbap in my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Who did you want it to be?” He asked looking at me not expectantly, just patiently, like he knew it wasn’t going to be him. Maybe it’s because he’s a rookie, but he seems to assume that’s it’s not going to be him. It was refreshing to see, not to have a guy’s ego bigger than his head. And his head is quite small, so that says a lot.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled but I shook my head. “I don’t have an ideal guy.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as he nodded. It was weird, to be enjoying a conversation with a male idol.</p><p> </p><p>I took this chance to ask, “Do you have an ideal or someone you wanted?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a crooked smile and shook his head slightly. “I don’t have an ideal person.”</p><p> </p><p>My eyebrows raised in surprise. That was the first time I heard it from a guy. “You don’t?”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was just saying that to not hurt my feelings.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head again, his crooked smile growing slightly. “I know it’s unbelievable, but it’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh~ You’re lying~” I teased.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled a little continuing to shake his head. “No seriously, I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused and took a breath. “It’s just…I don’t think it’s right to set an ideal person for yourself. Because you won’t know when the right person comes because you’re…” He gestures to his head. “…too caught up in ideals….I’d rather be open- minded to who I’ll fall in love with.”</p><p> </p><p>I stared in wonder, surprised at his train of thought. He’s definitely different.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Mamamoo’s Dorm:</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s weird that you’re not whining right now.” Wheein said looking suspiciously at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, I thought you’d be begging to be off the show by now.” Hwasa added.</p><p> </p><p>“So did I.” Solar said as she lazily changed the channels.</p><p> </p><p>“So what happened?” Wheein said as she stared at their leader expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s…different.” Solar said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Wheein asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you straight now?” Hwasa asked.</p><p> </p><p>Solar rolled her eyes, and put down the remote to face them. “No I’m still as gay as a unicorn.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein rolled her eyes at that. “Then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, he was actually nice and pretty cool for a guy. He didn’t try anything, he didn’t assume things and he wasn’t sexist…he was just…different.” Solar said not knowing how to describe him.</p><p> </p><p>After the picnic, Yul had rented bikes that they rode next to the river. They parted ways when Yul left to go to a festival. Solar thought it was actually fun.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah!” A familiar voice came from the television.</p><p> </p><p>They all turned to see, Yul on a preview for the next episode of Knowing Brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Yul was pretending to be all tough, but changed when Kang Ho Dong asked him who he was in a monotone voice.</p><p> </p><p>Yul turned polite. “Annyeonghasaeyo.” He bowed. “I’m Moon Yul.” That caused the Knowing brothers to burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>It changed to a scene where Yul was dancing very seriously, and then comically. Solar didn’t notice but a smile crept into her face as she looked at Yul.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t go unnoticed by the other two members of Mamamoo, exchanged looks silently communicating. They both smirked. “Unnie~ it’s ok if you start to like him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmh?” Solar said not hearing what Wheein said. She looked at Wheein after the preview with Yul had ended.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein’s smirk grew wider. “I said you should let us meet him~”</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa joined in, “He’s very pretty for a guy…almost like a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar blushed, she actually liked that about him. He was more delicate looking than other male celebrities, and he was a bit feminine too. She knows she won’t be able to like him romantically, but maybe they can become close friends.</p><p> </p><p>Solar shook her head at them, but had a small smile on her face. “I don’t know…” The smile fell as she thought of something. “Maybe he was pretending in front of the cameras, we were never alone so I don’t know how he’s truly like…”</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa shrugged. “Or maybe he’s an actual nice guy…don’t be so negative, unnie.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein nodded in agreement. “That’s true, just wait and see unnie.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar just sighed, not wanting to say anymore about her Tv husband. She continued lazily flipping through the channels. All three girls laid back and enjoyed their day off together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Byulyi's Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Yul’s Waiting Room: </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Yul was smiling to himself as he swiped through his phone, he was scrolling through the internet for pictures of a certain idol.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, Red Velvet members entered the room without him knowing.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri lead the way as she got into his face. “Oppa! What are you doing?!” She screamed playfully in his face.</p><p> </p><p>Yul’s phone jumped out of his hand and instead he was holding his chest and had his eyes closed tight. “Yeri-ah!!” He shouted still clutching his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri laughed as she stood in front of the only male idol she was close to. She picked up his phone and set it on the coffee table near them.</p><p> </p><p>When Yul finally opened his eyes, he glared at the youngest in the room. He gestured for her to come close with his index finger.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri smiled sheepishly and cautiously came closer.</p><p> </p><p>When Yeri was within reach, Yul grabbed her cheeks and gently pinched them. “What did I tell you the last time you scared me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ow, ow, ow….okay, oppa let go~” Yeri whined, trying to push away Yul’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>The other members of Red Velvet were quiet but amusedly watched as the maknae scared their close friend. But the smile Yul had when they came wasn’t ignored by all the girls. Yul grinned and finally let go, patting Yeri’s cheek gently. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“So who’s our sister in law?” Joy asked with a wide grin, sitting next to Yul.</p><p> </p><p>Yul blushed at the question. Joy giggled at his reaction as she sat next to Joy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing she’s nice?” Seulgi smirked as she sat next to Yeri.</p><p> </p><p>Yul blushed a deeper shade of red, if it was possible. “She is… she’s from Mamamoo.”</p><p> </p><p>Irene had been standing at the corner, but decided she wanted to join the conversation. She sat on Seulgi’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why he’s blushing so hard, he’s always been a fan of Mamamoo.” Irene commented with a smirk of her own.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all so pretty, which one?” Wendy asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Solar-ssi.” Yul said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaah~” All the SM girls said simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>Yul frowned, and the blushing on his cheek was disappearing.  “What do you mean ‘aah’?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeri smiled slyly. “Even though you said you don’t have an ideal girl, you’ve always been saying how much of an amazing singer Solar-ssi is~”</p><p> </p><p>Yul blushed again, but wasn’t able to deny.</p><p> </p><p>“But Yul, before you start falling for her, there were some rumors about Mamamoo.” Seulgi said cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>Yul tilted his head. “What kind of rumors?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi pursed her lips. “Like our rumors…” she pointed back and forth towards Irene and herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh.” Yul said understanding immediately, but shrugged a moment after. “It’s ok, even if she is I’m sure we can at least be friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t other guys be like you?” Joy said as she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Yul softly chuckled as he lightly shook his head.  “Eric-hyung is nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeri shook her head. “You’re nicer~”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” Yul chuckled as he ruffled Yeri’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Children~ Ending time~” Red Velvet’s manager said as he kicked all the idols out of the waiting room, including Yul.</p><p> </p><p>Once they got on stage, Yul got to stand in the front since he was a candidate to win 1<sup>st</sup> place. He smiled and eagerly waved at his fans. Which his fans giggled and screamed in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Moon Yul’s Love &amp; Hate!” The hosts said gesturing towards Yul.</p><p> </p><p>Yul was surprised, but grinned widely as he was handed a mic. “Thank you very much to CEO Din Din, and my agency’s staff who takes really good care of me.” He paused but grinned staring towards his fans. “Also Thank you very much to my Hamsters who supported me the whole way!” He lifted up the trophy he got towards the fans and they went crazy.</p><p> </p><p>His song started playing, and people started leaving. Only five girls stayed and danced next to him. Yul handed the mic to Yeri as the chorus came. “<em>amuraedo nan guchahae guchahae Yeah</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah~!” Yul shouted after Yeri sang. Yul grinned even wider as the girls danced in sync with him.</p><p> </p><p>After the show, Yul waved to the girls as he got into his own van. He closed the door and immediately leaned towards the front. “Hyung, when’s the next shooting for We Got Married?”</p><p> </p><p>Right after he got into the car, the car started to move.</p><p> </p><p>His manager chuckled. “Excited?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul blushed, “I need to know, I’m planning to buy a ring.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh! Already?!” His manager turned to him so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Yul shrugged. “You know most people have the ring before the marriage, right?”</p><p> </p><p>His manager rolled his eyes, “Yeah but this is a pretend marriage.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul frowned, “I still want to make it seem real, women only get married once, it’s just a fake marriage, but still a marriage nonetheless. So a ring is a requirement.”</p><p> </p><p>His manager sighed knowing he won’t be able to stop the idol. “Well the next taping is three days from now.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul nodded, and didn’t say anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have any other schedule for today?” Yul asked after a few moments of silence.</p><p> </p><p>His manager looked into his book, “It doesn’t seem like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome, today’s a free day.” Yul grinned.</p><p> </p><p>His manager looked at him suspiciously. “What are you planning to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul’s grin grew wide. “I’m planning to sleep in bed all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Byul, you act like I don’t know you.” His manager said pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>Yul chuckled, “I try to.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul leaned back into his chair and was quiet the rest of the way. His manager just shook his head and hoped Yul wasn’t going to attract attention later on.</p><p> </p><p>After getting dropped off at Yul’s apartment, he got off quickly and went to his home.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly transforming into Byulyi, her long blond hair fell on her back. Her masculine make-up was adjusted so that her feminine features were emphasized instead of hidden.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi stuffed her sketchbook, pencil, and wallet into her backpack, and headed out of her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Han River:</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Byulyi stared intently at the scene as she sat on the bench facing the river. She gave a contented sigh as she sketched on her notebook. She had a little hobby for drawing and she was quite talented. It calmed her when she needed to think, or when she just wanted to relax. Finishing the last few shades on her current drawing, there was a sound of struggle near her.</p><p> </p><p>She saw a pink-haired stranger struggling to carry six black plastic bag. Byulyi put her sketchbook down and hurried to the struggling woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me help…” Byulyi said picking up one of the fallen bags.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Solar’s POV: </span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A flash of blond came as I dropped two of the plastic bags. She was kneeling and that made me feel apologetic but thankful for the blond stranger. I kneeled also to pick up the stuff I dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you…” I looked up and saw a very beautiful blond girl inspecting my convenience store bought food. I was a little dazed as I saw a bit of her face. She wasn’t looking at me but her side profile was still very pretty. “…very…much.”</p><p> </p><p>“No…” She finally looked up and met my gaze. She had an adorable grin on her face. Her nose scrunched up and she had cute dimples on her cheeks. She was beyond pretty, gorgeous maybe…no beyond that. Her grin changed to a look of surprise on her face as her eyes met mine. “…problem.”</p><p> </p><p>She had a deer-in-headlights expression on her face, which I thought was very adorable. Her mouth was open and closing, like she was in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Solar-ssi?” She stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened at the sound of my name. “De, you know who I am?”</p><p> </p><p>She closed her mouth and blush. She nodded and cleared her throat. “I-I’m actually a big fan…”</p><p> </p><p>I felt flattered that this beautiful girl knew who I was. “Omo, Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>She gave a shy smile and nodded. She must’ve remembered what she came for as she started picking up the items again, but a little quicker.</p><p> </p><p>After everything was picked up and in the bags, she handed me the two bags she picked up for me.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…thank you again Miss…?” I said subtly asking for her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” she paused, “B-Byulyi…”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You sound like you’re making that name up?” I asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “It’s my name, I-I’m still a little dazed from meeting you.”</p><p> </p><p>It was my turn to blush at that. It made me glad to have her as a fan.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Thank you for the help Byulyi.” I smiled brightly at her. “Oh! Would you like to join us?” I asked lifting the bags, gesturing towards the food inside them.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I would love to, but…” I noticed her nervously looking at her watch. “I have to go, I have something important to do..”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” I couldn’t hide the disappointment in my voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…” She said as she bit her lower lip, which caused my eyes to drift towards them. They were thin, but looked incredibly soft.</p><p> </p><p>I gulped and shook myself out of my thoughts. “I-It’s ok, I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>She bowed and waved as she walked towards the bench that she must’ve been sitting at. On the bench there was a notebook with a sketch on it. It was a little far, so I could barely see the drawing, but it seemed very detailed. She packed her things up into her backpack and waved again to me as she ran away from the river.</p><p> </p><p>I stared until her figure was too far for me to see. Oddly, though she looked incredibly gorgeous, her face was somewhat familiar, especially her bright smile. “Byulyi…”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe in my dreams…?</p><p> </p><p>I frowned as I realized what I said in my head. I shook the greasiness out of my head that came out of nowhere. “I hope to see her again…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Byulyi:</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>She sighed as she got inside her car. She was filled with worry.</p><p> </p><p>What if Solar recognized her?</p><p> </p><p>What will she do with my secret if she knows?</p><p> </p><p>Solar seemed nice enough to keep a secret, but Byulyi didn’t know her enough to be sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Aargh!” She screamed to herself as she ran her hand through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>She exhaled. “Just calm down Byul… Maybe she thinks I’m Yul’s sister…or maybe she didn’t recognize you at all…Positive thoughts, Byul…Positive thoughts.” She said to herself as she let out another breath of air.</p><p> </p><p>She started her car and made her way to a jewelry store.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">The Next WGM Shooting:</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Solar nervously played with the salt and pepper as she waited in a quiet café.</p><p> </p><p>Yul had a variety show he had to attend before We Got Married, so Solar was patiently waiting for him to arrive. She took out her phone and sent a short message to Yul. They had exchanged numbers before Yul left the first taping. She was only texting him for the first time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>To Yul: Let me know when you get here! </em> <em>J</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>From Yul: De~ </em><em>J</em> <em>J</em> <em>J</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Solar smiled at the emojis, she had noticed that Yul had very short messages but always filled with emojis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Will you marry me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will you live forever with me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whilst loving each other</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Solar’s eyes widened as Lee Seungi’s Will you Marry came on loudly, and a familiar voice echoed through the café.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>To be honest with you, I like you more than you like me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And people say thats better between a man and a woman</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll love you more, I’ll take care of you</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Solar looked around confused, looking for the owner of the melodic voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you cry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>if you’re having a hard time,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>if you’re hurt,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll hurt with you</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll love you forever,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll protect you forever</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m thankful that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve met someone like you</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I want to love only you everyday</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will you marry me?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yul came out through the kitchen, with a microphone, smiling nervously, but his voice was stable and was very contradicting to his nervous face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rap</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marry me, theres a feeling of happiness everyday</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I look forward to tomorrow with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why am I nervous</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are the best, no matter how much I look at you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until our black hair becomes white</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until our lives end</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if I put water to your hands, I wont put tears in your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The owners that were standing off to the side, gave him a bouquet of papers arranged to look like flowers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You as my half,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m as your half</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll love you as long as I breathe</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When time goes by and we get wrinkles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and I will be together like now</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll love you more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll take care of you If you cry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If youre having a hard time, if youre hurt, Ill hurt with you</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll love you forever,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll protect you forever</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m thankful that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve met someone like you</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yul put down the mic on the table and nervously kneeled in front of Solar and he took out a box in his pocket and opened it. He held out the box and bouquet of paper-looking flowers and looked up at Solar.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Solar, Will You Marry Me?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He sang the last part with a shy and nervous smile.</p><p> </p><p>Solar was surprised, she sat there opening and closing her mouth, not knowing what to say. Although she dreamed of a woman proposing to her, it was still very heart warming to have Yul propose to her in a big way.</p><p> </p><p>Solar just nodded dumbly.</p><p> </p><p>Yul put the flowers on the table also and took out the ring on the box. It was a simple design, nothing too flashy but not cheap at all. Yul held out a hand, silently asking for Solar’s hand. Which the pink-haired slowly gave to him, and he slid the ring onto her ring finger without a hitch. It fit perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you know my size?” Solar’s eyebrows widened.</p><p> </p><p>Yul scratched the back of his neck in shyness. “I asked your manager…”</p><p> </p><p>Solar nodded and finally understanding why her manager had suddenly and very randomly asked for her ring size.</p><p> </p><p>She gestured for Yul to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to do all these…” Solar said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yul smiled back, “I know, but I thought people usually have the ring before the marriage, but it’d be no fun if I just handed you the ring.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar looked at the ring and smiled brightly. It was simple but beautiful. When she looked up she was met with a very soft gaze. Yul was looking at her with a small smile, and she couldn’t help but smile back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yul-ssi, Thank you.” Solar said looking at the ring again.</p><p> </p><p>“You know…since there’s a ring now, there should be no need to be so formal…” Yul hinted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yul-ah~” Solar blushed as she said his name.</p><p> </p><p>Yul also blushed but his eyes became crescent moons and his face scrunched around his nose, dimples appeared on top of both cheeks. Solar’s smile faltered as a face immediately came to mind. <em>Byulyi. That’s why she seemed so familiar! Are they family? They look too alike not to be…Do I have a crush on my fake husband’s sister?!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Um…” Solar immediately regained her thoughts and thought of ways to bring up family.</p><p> </p><p>Yul listened as he waited for Solar to say something.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you have sisters right?” Solar started, though she winced internally for how random her question came.</p><p> </p><p>Yul internally screamed, he was hoping that yesterday’s meeting with Byulyi was forgotten. He smiled nervously and nodded. “I have…3”</p><p> </p><p>He decided to keep Byulyi as family, because it’s more suspicious if they looked so alike but not related.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you the oldest?” Solar asked cautiously going toward the topic.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah…I have one born in ‘00, Seulgi and one born in ’08, Yesol.” Yul said slowly, subtly avoiding to say the third one.</p><p> </p><p>“And the third one?” Solar’s head was nearly about to explode from the thoughts that jumbled inside.</p><p> </p><p>Yul internally winced as he had no choice but to lie. “I-I have a twin named…B-Byulyi…” He couldn’t help but sigh as his real name came out from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Byulyi…That’s a pretty name…Do you have a picture of her?” Solar acted surprised, even though she knew the girl’s name and face already. “O-Of all of them I mean…” Solar covered herself, it’d be weird to just ask for Byulyi’s picture.</p><p> </p><p>Yul pulled out a picture of two young girls, they were at the beach grinning widely at the camera. But Byulyi wasn’t in the picture.</p><p> </p><p>“What about B-Byulyi, you said her name was?” Solar said slightly disappointed the mentioned girl wasn’t in the picture. If she was, Solar would have gotten to see the twin in a bikini. She blushed as she caught herself, scolding herself internally.</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Yul’s lips slightly turned down as he looked down nervously. “I’m not sure... she wants people to know what she looks like…”</p><p> </p><p>Solar pouted, “Why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul scratched the back of his neck. “S-She says she wants to earn her own fame.” Which was true, Yul wasn’t lying at all.</p><p> </p><p>Solar nodded in understanding, not wanting to push further but the pout on her lips was still apparent.</p><p> </p><p>Yul bit his lower lip nervously. “I can…show you…but they have to promise to block her face….” He pointed at the cameras.</p><p> </p><p>Solar looked at the cameras and pouted as she clasped her hands together asking them to not show Yul’s sister’s face.</p><p> </p><p>The cameramen looked at each other and nodded. They didn’t want to get sued in case Yul’s sister was serious about not wanting to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Yul sighed again and took out his phone. He looked through his pictures until he landed a picture of Byulyi winning an award for one of her photographed art piece. Byulyi was grinning proudly at the camera and was looking exactly like Yul but as a woman.</p><p> </p><p>Solar smiled at the photo, remembering her encounter with the girl. “She looks exactly like you…You’re both very pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul blushed at the compliment, and responded awkwardly. “Yeah…she’s my twin…”</p><p> </p><p>Solar noticed. “You don’t get along?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul smiled. “We do… very close actually. It’s just weird talking about her since I’ve never done it on camera before.” It was definitely weirding Yul out talking about her female self.</p><p> </p><p>Solar nodded. “Do you think I can meet her—t-them I mean?” She corrected herself again.</p><p> </p><p>Yul glanced at the cameras. “Not on this show but maybe without them?”</p><p> </p><p>Solar nodded, excited at the thought of meeting the girl from yesterday again.</p><p> </p><p>Solar heard someone clearing their throat and she turned to see two women, who looked only a few years older than them. They were smiling widely while staring at Solar.</p><p> </p><p>Yul chuckled at the excited looks on his Noonas’ face. They looked like two eager puppies. “Um…Solar-Noona, These two eager-looking puppies are Noonas that are very close to me, they’re also the owners of this café.”</p><p> </p><p>Bomi playfully slapped Yul on the arm for the puppy comment. “Before this kid got famous, we were the ones that took care of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Chorong rolled her eyes at the playful banter between the two and extended her hand towards Solar.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Park Chorong, this one is Yoon Bomi.” Chorong introduced them.</p><p> </p><p>Solar took her hand and gently shook it, happy to meet someone who knew Yul. She wondered if Byulyi had met these two also.</p><p> </p><p>“I used to come here a lot, especially when I wanted some peace away from my company.” Yul said.</p><p> </p><p>“He would always come with a notebook and write so many different songs.” Bomi added in.</p><p> </p><p>Solar smiled at the fond look that Chorong and Bomi gave him.</p><p> </p><p>As a few more customers came into the café, the two excused themselves and left the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to be a real ladies man.” Solar commented with a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Yul blushed and shook his head. “I just like to make a lot of friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you were also friends with Red Velvet.” Solar continued.</p><p> </p><p>Yul smiled fondly at the thought of the SM girls. “Yeah, when I debuted I came to their room to give them a copy of my CD and they were just really nice and helpful to me since then.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar smiled at this. This idol seemed to be very genuine.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, there’s something wrong with the batteries…give us a second while we try to fix it.” The cameraman interrupted. The charged batteries seemed to be missing, so the idols were left to themselves while the cameramen sorted out the problem.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope we can become friends through this show.” Yul said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that.” Solar smiled genuinely at the solo artist. “You know you’re different from them.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul raised an eyebrow and looked at his ‘wife’ curiously. “Different from who?...and how?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unlike other male idols, I actually want to be friends with you.” Solar said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yul gave a grin that Solar came to like. She would prefer to see it on his twin sister but that wasn’t an option right now.</p><p> </p><p>Their moment alone was interrupted by the cameraman coming back, with the camera on his shoulders ready to record again.</p><p> </p><p>Yul smiled as he held out his hand, “Let’s go?”</p><p> </p><p>Solar smiled back and took his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Leggo~”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">DD Company, CEO’s office:</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>The agency’s CEO paced back and forth as Yul sat on the couch looking apologetic and worried.</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me, how did this happen again?” CEO Din Din questioned the idol.</p><p> </p><p>Yul fidgeted with the ripped section of his jeans, and mumbled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yul please speak up.” Din Din said slightly frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>Yul sighed and finally looked up, “I went out to the park as the real me and I bumped into Solar-ssi, and she brought up it up when I met with her on the show.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…?” Din Din raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“So now I have a twin sister named Byulyi.” Yul looked down guiltily.</p><p> </p><p>Din Din let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “Okay, we can work with this.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul looked at the CEO, waiting for his plan.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems that Solar-ssi seems to be fooled with the idea of a twin, so let’s just continue it. I am sure that we haven’t mentioned how many sisters you have in any interviews, so it might just work.” Din Din said finally smiling. He sat next to Yul and put an arm around him, “Just pleeeease be more careful from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>The CEO actually cared about the young idol. Yul was like the child he never wanted, but ended up loving anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Yul nodded, “I’ll be more careful.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Yul’s Apartment: </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oppa, there’s a rumor going around that you have a twin sister, is it true? – Yeri</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Byulyi stared at the last message on her phone, not knowing how to answer. She’s already felt bad for lying to her friends, but to add another lie would be suffocating herself with lies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, her nam— </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Byulyi deleted it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, it’s a li— </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Byulyi shook her head, as she deleted her message again. She tossed her phone to the other end of the couch and she laid back and stared at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi knew she needed to tell another lie, but she also knew if she added another lie, there would be no chance of becoming friends with the girls of Red Velvet if she ever came out later on.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and grabbed her phone. She didn’t deserve the girls as her friends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sorry for the late reply, are you guys free today? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi pressed send and waited for the reply. It was immediate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>De~ Why? -Yeri</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Byulyi let out a nervous sigh and started typing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You guys haven’t been over, and I thought it was time~ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Byulyi sent her address and put her phone down on the coffee table. She nodded to herself. “It’s time.” She said with a firm tone.</p><p> </p><p>She trusts that the girls won’t betray her, and she just hopes that they won’t hate her.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Byulyi has transformed into Yul, but he didn’t glue his wig on like he usually did, so that it was easier to take it off when he was ready to reveal himself…or herself to them.</p><p> </p><p>He paced back and forth in his living, feeling very anxious of the whole situation, thinking of different scenarios of how it could turn out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~Ding-Dong~</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His eyes widened as he froze in his spot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~Ding-Dong~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Ding-Dong~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Ding-Dong~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Ding-Dong~</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The constant ringing of his doorbell caused him to snap out of his frozen state. He shook his head and went to the door. He took a big breath in and let it out before opening the door with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~Ding-Dong~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Ding-Dong~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeri, you can stop now.” Yul glared playfully at the maknae of Red Velvet.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri stopped ring the doorbell and grinned up at Yul. “Oppa, annyong~”</p><p> </p><p>Yul smirked, rolled his eyes as he let the girls in.</p><p> </p><p>He closed the door after letting all five girls in. He looked at them nervously, the girl’s smiling at his nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you girls like water, soda, or juice?” Yul asked not forgetting to be a good host.</p><p> </p><p>The girls sat down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Water for me, but the rest want juice.” Irene answered for all of them.</p><p> </p><p>Yul nodded and came back with the drinks they wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s up, oppa?” Seulgi said as she opened her bottle of juice.</p><p> </p><p>Yul stood in front of them not knowing how to continue. He took a deep breath in and out, and said, “There’s something I need to tell you guys, and I just hope you guys won’t hate me.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Wendy let out a smile. “I doubt that’ll happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure you’ll feel the same after what I need to say.” Yul gave them a nervous look, “I’m not who you think I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Joy took a big gulp and looked up at Yul. “Are you an undercover cop, trying to bust corrupted people in the entertainment industry?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul shook his head. “No, I’m no—”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a corrupted idol that needs to be caught by an undercover cop?” Seulgi asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yul shook his head again at the creative suggestion. “Um...no, I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a trained undercover spy sent to kill us?” Yeri asked with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Yul furrowed his brows together, “Definitely not.”</p><p> </p><p>Irene gave a little chuckle. “Children, why don’t you let him talk first.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls all closed their mouths and looked up at him with curious eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Yul sighed, “That’s the thing, ‘<em>him’</em> is the wrong term for me...” Byulyi removed her wig, and let her long hair fall down. “I’m a <em>her</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls stared at the newly-revealed girl infront of them, all their reactions different but not at all what Byulyi expected.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri was widely grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy, Joy, and Seulgi had a smile on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Irene had a smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You’re not mad?” Byulyi asked.</p><p> </p><p>All five girls simultaneously shook their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“We already knew.” Irene plainly said, taking a sip of her water.</p><p> </p><p>Yul looked at them, suddenly confused. “What do you mean you <em>already</em> knew?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, first of all, you’re the <em>only </em>male idol we know that has a well-guarded waiting room while you’re changing clothes.” Irene replied. “<em>Seriously</em>, no other boy group has bodyguards outside their door while they change.”</p><p> </p><p>“You always smelled so feminine…like flowers…even when you’re sweaty.” Seulgi added.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi blushed, she probably should’ve used mens’ deodorant.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy stood up and grabbed Byulyi’s face. “No man’s face is this smooth unless, you’re gay or twelve years old.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi gently swatted away Wendy’s hands. Her CEO suggested she put fake stubbles on her chin, but she hated the look and it was just uncomfortable to put on.</p><p> </p><p>“We saw your stomach.” Joy and Yeri said together.</p><p> </p><p>“You had abs but we definitely saw curves.” Joy added, still smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi did remember a moment last year, on her last stage for her first song, Joy and Yeri had gotten through her ‘guards’ and bursted into the room without announcing theirselves. Byulyi was in panic because she was still in the middle of changing, fortunately she had gotten her shirt on before her chest was exposed. Unfortunately she didn’t realize her stomach was seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Also I’ve always thought you were too pretty to be a guy.” Yeri still had the same grin plastered on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi fell defeatedly on the free space in between them.</p><p> </p><p>“We were just waiting for you to tell us.” Yeri added. “We were actually very happy earlier when you didn’t lie to us about your ‘twin’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was I really that bad at being a man?” Byulyi asked exasperated but also relieved at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Irene reaches over and patted her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Yul…If we didn’t become so close to you, we would have never known.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi looked towards Irene with worry-filled eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Irene giggled and nodded. “Definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi gave a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Yul Op—I mean Unnie?” Yeri corrected herself.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi sat up, “My real name is Byulyi.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeri smiled at this. “Byulyi-unnie, how did the ‘twin’ rumor surface anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Solar-unnie…” Byulyi gave another sigh, taking Irene’s water and drinking it.</p><p> </p><p>The girls waited for her to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“I accidentally bumped into Solar-unnie like this…” Byulyi gestured to herself. “And I thought it’d be too suspicious if there was someone that looks <em>exactly</em> like Yul but not related to him.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls nodded in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that does make sense.” Joy stated.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi looked at all five girls and felt hot tears threatening to come out.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi noticed. “Unnie, are you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi tried her best to contain her emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Irene chuckled a little before stroking her head. “You kept it all to yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi couldn’t help it when she let out a small cry and let her tears fall freely.</p><p> </p><p>All five girls had a hand on her, comforting the crying idol.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Mamamoo:</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie, you’re the unluckiest person I know.” Wheein said as she plopped onto the couch next to Solar.</p><p> </p><p>Solar was currently telling the members her day with Yul.</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa sat next to Wheein, laughing at her unnie. “I’m sorry unnie, but it’s just really funny.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar rolled her eyes. “Why couldn’t I just like guys instead?”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein gave a chuckle, “Because they’re gross and annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar sat up and looked at the girls. “Yul isn’t that bad though…”</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa smirked, “And that’s why you have a crush on your sister-in-law?”</p><p> </p><p>Solar pouted, “She’s <em>not really</em> my sister-in-law!”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein held up Solar’s hand with the newly bought ring on her finger. “As long as you were this ring, she is.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar looked at the ring with a small frown. She thought the gesture was definitely nice, but it made her feel more guilty for feeling the way she was for the idol’s sister. And what was crazier was she didn’t even know the girl, she saw her only once but she was already daydreaming about the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein noticed the troubled look on their leader and decided to steer the topic to change the mood of their eldest. “So what’s the girl’s name again?”</p><p> </p><p>The troubled look in her eyes changed into a dreamy look as Solar momentarily forgot about the male idol. “<em>Byulyi</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein giggled lightly at the look on their leader’s face, not seeing this reaction in years since they’ve debuted. The funny thing was out of the three of them, Solar was the most irresistible one to the male species. The pink-haired beauty has gotten so many suitors but not one of them fit her preference. Mostly because she wanted a woman, but still most of the men were a little cocky and that was definitely not attractive. It was pleasant and amusing to see her dreamy over someone.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope we get to meet her.” Hwasa said smiling fondly at their leader, supporting her happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Solar sighed. “I hope I get to fully meet her too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Becoming Yul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byulyi looked at the girls that surrounded her. After her sob-session, it was as if a little bit of the guilt she felt had been lifted.</p><p> </p><p>Irene was kneeling in front of the guilt-stricken girl and softly patting her face with a tissue. She let out a small giggle. “I didn’t know you were such a crybaby.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi sniffled and let out a pout. “How can I not? You guys are too nice to me!!” Another round of tears started welling up in her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri hugged the girl. “That’s because you make it easy, unnie.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi looked at the girl with a small smile. She had her own real sisters, but Yeri had wormed her way into her heart and she came to love her and the other members of Red Velvet like her own sisters. “Thank you.” She said with all the sincerity her voice could carry.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to change the subject…” Joy said hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi nodded and smiled encouragingly, she wanted to be completely honest to these girls.</p><p> </p><p>“Why exactly are you pretending to be a guy?” Joy continued.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi knew they were eventually going to ask, and it was only natural for the mind to immediately wonder that thought.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled. “I was with my two unnies…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Unnie, why are you taking so long?” Byulyi whined as she flopped on the couch. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was the day after Byulyi’s high school graduation, and she met her unnies at their apartment. Byulyi’s parents and sisters had already gone back to her hometown, so she wanted to celebrate with her favorite unnies. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Chorong glared at the young Byulyi. “Why are you in such a hurry?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi pouted. “Because I would like to get to the restaurant before they close.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Since we made a reservation already, I doubt they’ll close before they see their favorite customer.” Bomi said walking out of the bed room. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi just continued to pout. The restaurant they were heading to was Byulyi’s favorite, Food and A Stage, she came so often the servers knew the girl’s different orders by heart. But Bomi and Chorong knew it wasn’t just Byulyi’s consistent presence that made the servers memorize, the girls knew it was probably due to the fact that their younger friend wormed her way into all of the servers’ hearts. Granted, most servers were women, but that doesn’t change the fact that male or female, no one is a match for Moon Byulyi’s crinkling-nose-smile. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And although the food was also very delicious, it wasn’t what made Byulyi want to come often. Every night, a different kind of entertainer would come and perform on the stage while the customers dined. There were comedians, magicians, singers, dancers. Maybe it was Byulyi’s desire to become an idol that made her biased towards the singers who danced, but who could blame the young girl. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Once they finally got to the restaurant, any servers that noticed Byulyi’s presence would stop and say hi to the regular customer. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They were seated in a table near the center, where they had a perfect view of the stage. Byulyi stood up. “I have to go to the bathroom.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Chorong rolled her eyes. “You had the whole hour to use the bathroom in our apartment, but you only go now?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi stuck her tongue out. “I can’t control when my bladder tells me to go.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She made her way to the bathroom. Unknown to the older girls, Byulyi had taken a spot in performing that night. Once she saw that the older girls weren’t looking she made her way to the back of the stage. The person in charge of entertainment smiled and waved at the young girl. “You’re here!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi grinned and bowed. “Yeah, sorry, my unnies don’t know and I wanted to surprise them.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The employee just waved it off, and handed her a bag, gesturing towards one of the dressing rooms. The day before, the young girl had gone to the mall to buy things for her performance, she really wanted to surprise the two girls.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>After changing, she smiled, satisfied at her own looks in the mirror. Her long light brown hair was hidden in a wig that made her look like a guy. She didn’t have to buy men’s clothes since her clothes were pretty boyish. She had ripped skinny jeans and a baggy shirt, and a snapback on her head. She even binded her chest to complete the look. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>“Next up, Moon Yul.” </em> </strong> <em>The mc announced. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi took a huge breath in and walked out onto the stage. She smiled charmingly as Henry’s ‘1-4-3(I Love You)’ played through the speakers. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>seoro hamkkeil ttaemyeon</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>nunbitman bwado ara ara ara (Uh-Uh-)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>jibeuro doraomyeon</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>mworago halji molla molla molla</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>ajigeun seotulleo naui modeun maldeuri</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>ajigeun eoryeowo neoui geu munjadeuri</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>sajeoneul pyeolchigo hanassik Want to know</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Want to know I don’t know</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>She glanced at her unnies who were staring at her with mirrored shocked looks. Her smile turned into a grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’m sending 1-4-3</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>geuljaron ajik jeondari an dwae Woah Oh Oh</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sending 1-4-3</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>dansunhan sutjanoriga anya Woah Oh Oh</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I love you 1-4-3 neoneun 4-8-6</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sending 1-4-3 neomu dareuji</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sending 1-4-3 ajik eoryeopji</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>dansunhan sutjanoriga anya</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>1-4-3</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She didn’t notice a man that was intently observing every move and vocal technique that was used. The man was thoroughly impressed.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’m sending 1-4-3</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>nae mameul jeondalhal suga eobseo Woah Oh Oh</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sending 1-4-3</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>dansunhan sutjanoriga anya Woah Oh Oh</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I love you 1-4-3 neoneun 4-8-6</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sending 1-4-3 neomu dareuji</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sending 1-4-3 ajik eoryeopji</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>dansunhan sutjanoriga anya</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>1-4-3</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Woah- 1-4-3</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Woah- 1-4-3 Yey-Yey-Yeah</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>dansunhan sutjanoriga anya</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>1-4-3</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi grinned once more as she sang the line to the audience. <strong>“Thank you!” </strong>She bowed as she left the stage. The employee in charge of entertainment had made conversation and praised her for her performance. Before she could change though, a man slipped backstage and made his presence known to the cross-dressed Byulyi. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Excuse me.” The man said getting her attention. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi confusedly looked at the man, not knowing why he was there. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You were really good out there.” He said. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi smiled and bowed, “Thank you sir. I appreciate that.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m starting my own company, I’d really like for you to be my first idol.” He said.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi’s eyes widened. She pinched her arm, and winced at how much it actually hurt. She wasn’t dreaming. She was getting casted!! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“R-Really?! O-Of course I would love that!” Byulyi stuttered out in excitement. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The man let out a grateful smile. “Great!” He took out his wallet and took out a business card. “My name is Lim DinDin, meet me at my company next week on Monday at noon.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi accepted the card and bowed again. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The man left Byulyi to change. Byulyi looked at the card in her hands. It said, DD Company, Lim Din Din. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi smiled as she sat at the table where her unnies were smiling amusedly at the younger girl. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that why you were in such a hurry earlier?” Chorong asked. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi’s signature grin made an appearance and she nodded. “I wanted to surprise you, but you guys were taking too long!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The two older girls just laughed at the younger girl. “You were amazing!” Bomi said. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“When did you buy all that stuff?” Chorong asked. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi scratched the back of her neck. “I actually bought it all yesterday, but I’ve been practicing since two weeks ago.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The older girls smiled proudly at their friend. “You’re so close to becoming an idol!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah! That reminds me, this CEO came by and told me to come by his company.” Byulyi exclaimed excitedly, showing them the business card. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Chorong took it first, examining it carefully. “Can we come with you?...I just want you to be safe.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well maybe just one of us…we still have our café to take care of.” Bomi said, in which Chorong nodded to. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi smiled at her protective unnies and nodded excitedly. She knew that could be a possibility, because even though there were idols that were casted just by walking down the street, but she knew not everyone was lucky like that. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A server finally came by and her eyes immediately drifted to the youngest on the table. “Byulyi-ssi! How have you been?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi grinned cutely. “Unnie! I told you just call me Byulyi, no need to be so formal!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The waitress blushed. “Byulyi.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi nodded. “I’ve been great! But unnie, it seems that I’ve been here more than you have.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I can’t believe you noticed, I went back to my hometown to visit my parents.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Chorong and Bomi were looking at the scene with a very amused smile, but very used to the situation with Byulyi. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course I would miss you! You’re one of my favorite servers! You always remember my order!” Byulyi exclaimed with the same charming smile. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Chorong pursed her lips from laughing out loud. Bomi just rolled her eyes at that. All of their servers have Byulyi’s order memorized but the younger girl must not have realized that. “I don’t want to interrupt anything, but can we order now?” Bomi interrupted their conversation. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“O-Of course, What can I get you guys?” The waitress blushed turning to the older girls. Byulyi just looked at the older girls with a confused look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re here to see Lim Din Din.” Byulyi smiled at the receptionist. Chorong stood quietly next to the younger girl with the same polite smile. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The receptionist was immediately charmed by the younger girl’s smile, but the CEO was expecting a young man not this charming young girl. “I’m sorry…did you have an appointment?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi looked confusedly back at Chorong and then back at the receptionist. “Y-Yeah, he told me to come see him today.” She took out the business card that was given to her. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The receptionist’s eyes widened. The CEO didn’t give his card unless he really wanted to cast them, so this girl must’ve been telling the truth. “Oh…I guess he must’ve forgotten to tell me, alright, he’s not seeing anyone right now so you may go…it’s the top floor.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you.” Byulyi smiled politely once more before going into the elevator. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi cautiously knocked on the office door and patiently waited. She glanced at her unnie and received an encouraging smile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The door opened and revealed the same short man that had visited her backstage the week before. He smiled politely. “Hello, you can come in and sit down.” He stepped aside. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi walked in and Chorong followed after her. They sat infront of the CEO’s desk. The CEO closed the door, and sat at his desk. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You look oddly familiar…but I can’t seem to put a name to you…What can I do for you ladies?” Din Din said. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi was surprised at this. “U-Um you came backstage last week and you told me you wanted to cast me.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Din Din’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember that.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi’s eyes met with Chorong, she was confused. It wasn’t that long ago that she saw this man, it’s literally only been two days since she saw him. Maybe he had short-term amnesia. “You were at Food and A Stage…I performed there, a-and you went backstage…” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Din Din’s suddenly widened in realization. “You’re Yul?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi nodded confusedly. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Din Din facepalmed and rubbed his face. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi nervously looked at Chorong, more confused at the CEO’s reaction. She had assumed that he knew she was a girl. Chorong shrugged, not knowing how to answer her, but she reached out for her hand for comfort. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“S-Sir?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Din Din sighed and looked at Byulyi. “Young lady…I’m sorry, I actually thought you were a guy…” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I-Is me being a girl a problem?” Byulyi asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Din Din nodded. “I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with being a girl…It’s just all the songs that I’ve composed are all made for male idols.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Can’t you just modify the songs for a girl?” Chorong piped up. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Din Din bit his lip nervously. “I can…but I’ve already announced to the public that I won’t be taking any female trainees for now…only male trainees.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And taking it back would be bad for your company’s image…” Byulyi finished for him. She wasn’t in the showbiz industry yet, but she had a bit of knowledge of a few things. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Din Din nodded and sighed. “I really do want to take you in…but this company just started and I don’t want to make a problem right from the beginning.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi nodded and stood up, knowing becoming a trainee at this company was not going to be possible. Chorong stood up but kept her hold on her younger friend. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They were at the door, but the voice behind them made them stop.<br/><br/>“Unless…you’re willing to pretend to be a male idol.” Din Din was known for being a little crazy, and if his friends found out about the idea they wouldn’t be surprised. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi and Chorong turned back to the CEO. Byulyi exchanged looks with Chorong, and the older girl looked worried. “I don’t know Byulyi…” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi looked back at the CEO. “Are you serious?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Din Din stood up. “I am if you’re serious about being an idol.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi looked back at the CEO with as much seriousness as she could. “I am.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Din Din walked around his desk and stood in front of Byulyi. He extended his hand to her. “Then welcome to DD Company.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Byulyi took his hand and gave it a firm handshake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s how it started…” Byulyi smiled as she looked at their reactions.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, before I became a trainee, I promised myself that I would do <em>anything</em> and <em>everything</em> to become an idol…so I understand.” Irene said giving Byulyi a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi gave Irene a thankful smile. She also smiled at the other girls who were giving kind smiles, silently telling her that they understood as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to change the subject…again…but what about Solar-ssi?” Joy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi blushed at the mention of the name. “W-What about her?”</p><p> </p><p>It definitely didn’t go unnoticed by the Red Velvet members. They exchanged teasing smiles and looked back at the solo artist. “You’re on We Got Married with her. What if she ends up liking Yul?” Wendy continued Joy’s question.</p><p> </p><p> “I mean…you did mention there were rumors about her.” Byulyi frowned. “If they’re true then she probably won’t fall for Yul.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Yul is actually a girl.” Seulgi pointed out the secret.</p><p> </p><p>“But she doesn’t know that.” Byulyi said.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri let out a small chuckle. “Unnie, what about the chance that the rumors aren’t true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I guess I’ll just have to ask.” Byulyi said.</p><p> </p><p>“What if she lies to you?” Yeri asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’ll find that out when I talk to her…” Byulyi knew she wouldn’t be able to force the truth out of Yul’s TV wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck to you then~” Seulgi said with an encouraging smile.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“No it’s definitely not that.” Solar said slowly, trying to keep her annoyance out of her voice. She just finished recording Unexpected Q and Mino was currently hitting on her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not intimidated by my company?” Mino asked.</p><p> </p><p>Solar shook her head. “I’m just not interested in dating right now, especially because I just started We Got Married.”</p><p> </p><p>Mino scoffed. “I heard you were partnered with the <em>faggot</em> rookie.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar internally winced at a certain word, immediately hating the smirking male idol in front of her. Before she could defend her fake husband, a call pulled her attention away. She smiled stiffly and bowed politely.</p><p> </p><p>He just let out a bored sigh and left the pink haired idol on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Wheein?” Solar asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sorry to bother you unnie</em>…” Wheein said through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“No don’t be sorry, you just saved me from making the front page on the news.” Solar said with relief in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Solar heard a giggle through the phone. “<em>I just called to ask if you could bring food home?” </em>Wheein said cutely.</p><p> </p><p>Solar rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Yes, Wheein, I’ll make sure to buy food on the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar heard Hwasa cheer in the background and it made her smile. She said her goodbye and hung up. She looked around, and relief flooded into her as she realized the YG male idol must have gotten bored and left.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After stopping by Hwasa’s recommended restaurant to pick up food, she got into the company van, and sat in the passenger seat next to the driver. Solar never thought We Got Married would benefit her, but the show was giving her a good excuse to reject male idols. She smiled thinking of the show, and her TV husband. She heard rumors about Yul. She heard that the reason why he hasn’t gotten into a scandal was that he was gay. She could see the other reasons why those rumors came to be, Yul was very pretty, but he was also very feminine at times. His movements were mostly manly and very rough, but Solar noticed times where Yul would be very feminine, but Solar assumed that was probably because his household was overtaken by females. But if he really was gay, Solar knew she wasn’t in any place to judge him, especially since she was currently harboring a secret crush on her husband’s twin sister. She would probably tell him about her preferences if the rumors were true.</p><p> </p><p>“Solar!” Mamamoo’s manager screamed at the spaced out idol.</p><p> </p><p>Solar got startled and turned to her manager who was smirking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re at the dorm.” Her manager said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Solar glared playfully at her manager, but got off.</p><p> </p><p>Her manager grinned at the idol. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow for another WGM shooting, but you can tell Hwasa and Wheein they get a free day.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar deflated at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Yul isn’t that bad.” Her manager said.</p><p> </p><p>Solar instantly felt bad. “No he’s not…but I can still be jealous that the girls get an off day.”</p><p> </p><p>The manager just chuckled. “Alright…Go ahead and head inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar smiled and waved. “Drive safe, unnie.”</p><p> </p><p>Mamamoo’s leader got into the dorms and called out for her members. “Wheein, Hwasa!”</p><p> </p><p>She saw them grinning at her from the couch. Wheein got up and took the plastic bags from Solar, heading to the kitchen immediately to unload their food.<br/><br/></p><p>Hwasa was just staring at the oldest member. “Who was the one that almost caused you to make the news?”</p><p> </p><p>Solar immediately felt a familiar annoyance seep into her. “Mino from Winner.”</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa frowned in disgust. “He tried to ask Wheein out during one of the Music Awards.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’m actually glad I’m in WGM, so I can use it as an excuse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that all he did?” Hwasa asked confused, she knew their leader wasn’t easily angered by simple things.</p><p> </p><p>The older girl shook her head. “He used to word ‘<em>faggot</em>’ to describe Yul.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah~ That explains why.” Wheein said while moving plates in front of the tv. Hwasa nodded, she knew Solar was easily offended when people used degrading words to describe people like theirselves.</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa clung onto the oldest member, “Come on unnie~ Let’s eat~”</p><p> </p><p>Solar chuckled as Hwasa showed her rare aegyo. She nodded and handed Hwasa the remote. “Yeah yeah, Pick a show.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein took the remote from Hwasa. “Actually I’m picking the show tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa pouted when the remote was taken from her but immediately smiled when Wheein pecked her cheek. She happily sat on the floor in front of their coffee table to start eating the food.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we watching?” Solar asked as she sat next to Wheein.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein grinned. “It’s your first WGM episode.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar blushed. “Do we really have to watch it?”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein nodded. “I want to see what Yul thought of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar blushed even deeper as she grabbed herself a plate.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Mamamoo smiled at Yul’s interaction with the Red Velvet members. The members laughed as a confused look surfaced on the male idol’s face as he read his WGM letter.</p><p> </p><p>It also showed a clip of Solar being loud and energetic with Mamamoo.</p><p> </p><p>Then it switched to Solar’s cut, the letter given to her calling Yul a hamster. It showed pictures of Yul grinning being compare to pictures of cute little hamsters.</p><p> </p><p>Solar smiled at that, but was also reminded of Yul’s sister. She also had the similar grin, and it made her want to see her husband’s twin again.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is this too formal?” Yul asked as he looked at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Wheein giggled at the nervous idol. “Unnie, he’s adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar chuckled as she watched the scene.</p><p> </p><p>She blushed at another scene where Yul drove and mentioned he liked Mamamoo. Without him knowing, the caption read ‘You’re going to like your wife.’</p><p> </p><p>It cut to the interview part.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What’s your favorite girl group?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Mamamoo.” Yul said hesitantly. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What if your wife gets jealous?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Can you cut this part out?” Yul said smiling sheepishly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa and Wheein laughed at that.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, Yul was very entertaining, and they made him seem so nice. But Solar knew that wasn’t really the producer that made him look like that, it was because Yul was genuinely nice so it would be more hard for the producer to make him look otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein turned the tv off and turned to their pink-haired leader. “Unnie, Yul looked very into you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if he actually falls for you?” Hwasa finished, knowing what her girlfriend was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Solar blushed, and bit her lip. “That’s trouble. He’s nice and all…but I think I’ll probably have to talk to him tomorrow.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. SoYul Couple's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m nervous…” Yul turned to the camera with a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>The cameraman asks if he had an event planned today.</p><p> </p><p>Yul shook his head and cutely tilted his head innocently. “Don’t newlyweds get excited just seeing each other after being away from each other?”</p><p> </p><p>The cameraman blushed but couldn’t understand why, and just blamed it on the young man’s pretty face. He was cute…like a girl. He moved the camera up and down as response to his question.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of the Han River, where they always seem to meet. WGM set their meet-up at a train station. They were finally going to get their own house. And for this shoot, they were going to be spending one night and two days together.</p><p> </p><p>Yul decided to go casual for this shoot and went with ripped black jeans, and oversized sweater and a white cap. He also always made sure to be thirty minutes early, so that Solar wouldn’t have to wait for him and he didn’t mind having to wait for her. He sat on a bench, waiting for his ‘wife’.</p><p> </p><p>At the same moment, Solar was getting off her company van after arriving at the train station.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have everything?” Her manager asked.</p><p> </p><p>Solar nodded and glanced at her group members who were looking at her with sympathy.  </p><p> </p><p>“Fighting unnie!!” Wheein said raising her small fist.</p><p> </p><p>Solar smiled at the adorable sight, “Thanks Wheein!”</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa waved at Solar, with a small smile. “Good luck, unnie~!”</p><p> </p><p>Solar nodded, and closed the van door. She let out a huge breath and headed into the train station.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her heart thumping as she pulled her luggage . Since they were heading to their very own WGM house, the producers had told her bring clothes to leave at their house to come back to whenever they shoot the show. Of course the cameramen were going to be there, but when the night comes it was just going to be the cameras that were hung around the house, Yul and her.</p><p> </p><p>Solar’s never been alone with a guy since middle school, and even that was awkward because the guy had a crush on her and she was in the midst of realizing she didn’t even like boys. And now she was going to be alone with a guy she barely knows, granted he seemed very nice, but Yul was still a guy and she couldn’t shake the worries away.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head of her thoughts as she saw Yul staring at his shoes and the floor. She let a smile creep out as she realized that he’s probably as nervous as she was.</p><p> </p><p>Solar got close she tapped Yul on the shoulder and as soon as the male idol met eyes with Solar, his eyes squinted and he let out the smile that she was growing fond of. First because it was cute, and second because it reminded her of the male idol’s twin. Solar internally scolded herself for the second reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…” Solar started.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hi!” His voice cracked as he greeted her. He blushed as he cleared his throat. He stood up but bent over to grab something underneath the bench. When he got up, he was extending a bouquet of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Solar’s eyes widened. “Omo! You didn’t have to get me flowers…again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to…Beautiful girls need to be showered with beautiful flowers.” Yul had a cheeky grin accompanied by a confident tone, but the pink on his cheeks betrayed him.</p><p> </p><p>Solar got embarrassed the comments and gently hit his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He just grinned and took a look at his watch, trying to ignore the embarrassment that came with the cheesy comment. “Um…we should go, the train should be leaving soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar agreed, his comment was cheesy but it still made the blush appear on her cheeks. She was about to grab her luggage but Yul gently took it from her with a smile, which she returned. “Ladies first…” Yul said gesturing forward.</p><p> </p><p>Solar giggled and started walking ahead of him. “What a gentleman.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul grinned, he played along by lifting his white baseball cap the tiniest bit. Which caused the pink-haired beauty to let out a few more giggles.</p><p> </p><p>WGM were pretty good with renting out an entire space when they wanted to shoot, but for this particular shoot they wanted to see how they would act in front of random strangers and maybe even fans. The producers knew of Yul and Solar’s individual popularity, and wanted to see if they could get any good variety material on camera.</p><p> </p><p>Sneaky producers…</p><p> </p><p>Once they got settled, Yul pulled out a black plastic bag from his backpack. Solar watched as her ‘husband’ laid out the stuff he bought. Hard boiled eggs, some nice beverages and there was a square plastic container that he pulled out last and made Solar the most curious about.</p><p> </p><p>Yul smiled at the pink-haired idol as Solar tilted her head and pointed at the white plastic container. Without answering he opened the lid and Solar smiled as she smelled the familiar odor of her favorite food.</p><p> </p><p>“Ddeokbokki!” Solar said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Yul grinned at that. “Yeah I remember from our first date.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar looked at him and returned the smile. Without warning, her heart sped up as she met his eyes. Dark brown eyes that were full of warmth and familiarity.</p><p> </p><p>Solar immediately looked down, caught off guard by the sudden explosion of feeling inside her. <em>I’m thinking of his sister again.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Yul furrowed his brow when Solar suddenly looked away but decided it was because the pink-haired was also shy about being too close. He handed her chopsticks and he attentively waited for her to take the first bite. Afterwards he also peeled a hard boiled egg for her and extended to her.</p><p> </p><p>Solar just sent a happy grin his way. And Yul could feel his heart pumping and would swear that it was close to jumping out of his chest. He cleared his throat and looked away from his ‘wife’.</p><p> </p><p>When he turned to notice these two women sitting a few seats from them. They were shamelessly staring at Yul. He suddenly felt conscious. He gave a shy tight smile and a slight bow of the head, which resulted in the women giggling at the male idol.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a lot of fan girls...” Yul turned back to his ‘wife’, who was amusedly smiling teasingly at him.</p><p> </p><p>Yul blushed. “N-Not really—”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me...”</p><p> </p><p>Yul turned to see one of the women that were staring at him, now standing next to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...yes?” Yul answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Moon Yul?” The stranger asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yul glanced at Solar and back at the stranger. “Yes…”</p><p> </p><p>“Omo! I knew it!” The women pulled out a paper and extended it towards Yul. “Can you please sign this?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul once again glanced at Solar, who just gestured towards the fan. He took the pen and left his signature, giving it to the fan.</p><p> </p><p>He gestured towards Solar. “This is Solar, my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>The fan smiled at them. “You guys look perfect together!”</p><p> </p><p>The pair blushed simultaneously and shared a shy glance.</p><p> </p><p>Yul grinned at the fan. “Thanks for the support, please support my wife too!”</p><p> </p><p>The fan nodded and happily walked back to her seat.</p><p> </p><p>Yul looked at Solar and chuckled. “We look good…”</p><p> </p><p>Solar returned the smile. “I guess we do.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>After they were done eating, Yul put their trash away and we’re just sitting in content silence. The train stopped, letting some people out and letting people in.</p><p> </p><p>A pair of elder women in their 70s entered the train and was about to sit next to them. They were just fixing their luggage above them.</p><p> </p><p>Solar watched in wonder as Yul immediately stood up and help. “Omonim…go ahead and sit down, I’ll do it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Both elder woman smiled gratefully at the young man. The ladies turned to look at Solar and whispered, “Better keep this one dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar smiled brightly at them. “Don’t worry Omonim, I plan to.” She played along with the older ladies, who chuckled lightly at her response.</p><p> </p><p>Yul, not hearing their mini conversation, grinned at the older ladies, and sat back in his seat. He glanced at his wife, but was surprised when he saw that she was already staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow as a silent question but received a wide smile and a slight shake of her head as a response.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at their destination and were to ride a taxi to their home.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, the stubborn taxi driver didn’t want more than two passengers so the tv couple rode together while the cameramen rode in another taxi.</p><p> </p><p>The pair was alone for the second time now.</p><p> </p><p>“That was nice…” Solar started.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm?” Yul responded distractedly, not knowing what she was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“The older ladies on the train…” She pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Yul shrugged. “That was nothing…it was just something small.”  </p><p> </p><p>Solar did agree that it was a small thing, but that small action said a lot about a person. It made her want to get to know this idol.</p><p> </p><p>“Since the cameras aren’t around right now…Can I ask you something personal?” Yul said quietly, only glancing at the pink-haired idol.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends what your question is…” Solar replied, a sudden feeling nervousness bubbling up in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Yul bit his bottom lip, trying to decide how he should phrase his question.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard a few rumors…a-about you… and I was wondering if they were true…” Yul continued, his nervousness also getting to him.</p><p> </p><p>Solar froze, she knew immediately what rumors they were. She swallowed. “What rumors?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul was nervous, but he had to look at her to let her know he wasn’t judging. “The ones about Mamamoo preferring to only date girls…” He whispered so that the driver wouldn’t hear, and despite his efforts, the driver was apparently listening to music on his Bluetooth headset.</p><p> </p><p>Solar bit her lower lip, but cautiously looked in his direction. “Would it be bad if it wasn’t a lie?” But ended up looking down as she spoke softly.</p><p> </p><p>Yul felt relief wash over him, even though the pink haired idol answered with a question, it felt good that she didn’t ignore or try to change the topic. He smiled warmly at her. “Why would it be bad at all?”</p><p> </p><p>Solar’s eyes widened at the question thrown back at her own question. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she felt relief and warmth gather in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Yul noticed the tears that started to form and an immediate panic rose up. “W-What’s wrong?! D-Did I say something wrong? S-Solar-ssi?”</p><p> </p><p>Solar wiped the tears that finally left her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. She smiled at the panicked idol. “Yongsun.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-Huh?” Yul asked confused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Solar’s POV: </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“Call me Yongsun…It’s what my close friends call me.” I told him, letting out a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yul just stared at me for a good second and the scrunched smile made another appearance. “Yongsun-ssi.”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. “No more ‘ssi’”</p><p> </p><p>“Then…Yongsun-noona?” He said softly.</p><p> </p><p>I’m not sure why, but my heart started to speed at that. I was never one to get flutters whenever a male called me by my name, but maybe because he looks so much like his sister… or maybe it’s because he just seems so completely different from the other men I know that he made my heart skip at the sound of my name.</p><p> </p><p>I blushed, but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys done flirting or do we have stay here a while longer for more blushing?”</p><p> </p><p>Startled, Yul and I looked to the front where the driver had turned his body sideways to directly look at us with a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>We both blushed and clumsily got out through the left side of the car. Yul slid out first and held the door open for me.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled at him and he returned it charmingly.</p><p> </p><p>After the driver got paid by the WGM staff, he smiled at us. “You kids take care! You’re perfect together!” He chuckled as he drove away.</p><p> </p><p>I could feel my cheeks warm up and I glanced at Yul and he was shyly scratching the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we go?” He asked with a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“We shall~”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” He asked rolling our luggages behind him.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him puzzled as I walked next to him. “Like personal questions?”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned my way. “No…just random ones.”</p><p> </p><p>I chuckled at that. “Fine…let me hear them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok…um…” He bit his lower lip and looked down for a second, in that moment, I thought about how much he looked like Byulyi.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha—Is there something on my face?” He started to consciously touch his face as if there was something on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You got it.” I replied and went along with the situation. I quickly shook my head and looked away, blushing at the fact that I was shamelessly staring at him. “So what was your question?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm…What’s your favorite color?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the color blue but I like all the colors of a rainbow.” I said and gave him a meaningful smile.</p><p> </p><p>He caught my eye and gave me a smirk. “I see...”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” I threw the question back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I do like the colors of the rainbow as well, but I’ll have to say red.” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you questions too?” I asked him, questions suddenly popped up, wanting to get to know my new friend.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and took a quick glance at me. “Of course, ask me anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many relationships have you been in?” I asked him with a teasing smile.</p><p> </p><p>I saw the pink on his cheeks, and he kept his eyes down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been in a relationship before…”</p><p> </p><p>My mouth dropped open. “That’s a lie!” I stopped walking and pointed at him accusingly.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped as well, raising his hands defensively. “I’m not lying!” His ears were the same as his favorite color.</p><p> </p><p>I squinted my eyes at him, still not believing him.</p><p> </p><p>Although he was as red as a tomato, he started to walk again. I started to walk as well, wanting to hear his reasons.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious…” He smiled, still keeping his eyes on the ground we walked on. “At first, I was too busy auditioning for companies, and believe me, I auditioned for <em>a lot </em>of companies.” He softly chuckled. I took a quick glance of his face, and he looked quiet sad.</p><p> </p><p>I looked where I was walking while listening intently, not having gone through that pain but understanding. Luckily I auditioned once, and was immediately accepted into RBW, but I’ve talked to many trainees who have gone through endless auditions just to be rejected again and again.</p><p> </p><p>“And then when my boss, Din-Din-nim, finally took me into his new company, I used all my time in the practice rooms and never left any thoughts for relationships.” He said pursing his lips, losing the playful light in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I noticed he stopped walking and the playfulness in his eyes returned as he grinned at whatever was in front of us. I followed his line of sight to see a gate with a sign above it that says ‘We Got Married’.</p><p> </p><p>We shared an nervous but excited look. We approached the security officer behind the gate and bowed respectfully.</p><p>“Annyeonghasaeyo! We’re here to stay in our new home.” Yul said.</p><p> </p><p>The officer quickly glanced at the WGM staff, and then back to the couple, giving them a warm fatherly smile. He looked behind him and pressed a button. The gate slowly moved, splitting open.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on ahead kids, enjoy your new home.” The officer said, handing them a WGM mission card.  </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sir.” We both bowed and entered through the gate.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for our house?” Yul looked at me with a shy small smile.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled back and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Behind the gate there were only three houses, it made sense because there were usually only three couples every season. Apparently we were the first couple to get our house. The middle house was pretty but very excessive, too flashy, nothing that I would like. The house on the left was also very pretty but it was still looked too big for just Yul and I. The last house, the one on the right was plain but still very pretty.</p><p> </p><p>“So this card says, ‘First come, first serve. You get to pick the house you live in.’” He finished reading, looking back up at me expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“So…?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yul gave a soft chuckle. “So you get to pick.”</p><p> </p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows. “Doesn’t it say <em>we</em> get to pick?” I asked gesturing to both of us.</p><p> </p><p>“No I want you to pick.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>I playfully frowned. “But it should be both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yongsun-noona, anywhere is fine as long as you’re there.” His smiled cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks heating up from the cheesy line. I pretended to gag, gently hitting his arm. He laughed and his crinkled-nose smile made another appearance.</p><p> </p><p>He was still chuckling, “I’m serious though, it doesn’t matter to me where we live.”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed defeatedly, and raised my hand to point at the house on the right. “I like that one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I like that too.” Yul started to walk towards the house, his cheeky smile still in place.</p><p> </p><p>I just rolled my eyes and followed after him.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Author’s POV: </span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yul opened the door, but gestured for Yongsun to enter first. “Ladies first.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun rolled her eyes but walked into the house first. Yul followed, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we look around?” Yul said finally letting go of their luggage’s.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun walked through the living room, happy with how simple it looked. She headed towards the kitchen, with Yul following right behind her.</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen had a marble granite countertop for the island, and it was simple and perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Yul watched Yongsun’s face and was amused how satisfied the older girl looked. “This is perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun turned to the rookie with a smile, nodding her agreement.</p><p> </p><p>They went back through the living room to get to the stairs. The only thing upstairs was their bedroom and bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Their bedroom was light blue and white. It was refreshing to the eyes. On the side, there were French doors that lead to a balcony where there were a table and two chairs. Back to the room, in the middle was a king sized bed that they would be sharing. There were throw pillows each containing a word and it read, ‘Husband &amp; Wife’.</p><p> </p><p>Both faces immediately turned red, glancing at each other to see if they were as embarrassed as the other.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Maybe we should go back downstairs.” Yul said immediately heading back downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun stared a few more seconds at the bed, silently praying that tonight wasn’t going to be awkward for the two of them. She then followed the idol downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s unpack our luggage?” She asked as she took the last step.</p><p> </p><p>Yul nodded his agreement, already sitting with his luggage. They both brought two luggages each, but the staff was planning to carry all the luggage to their house. Yul being the thoughtful person he was insisted on helping at least carry two of their luggages, especially because the women were going to be the ones to carry them. He let them carry the lighter ones, the clothes, while he carried the luggages with the extra stuff like shoes and whatnot which were a bit heavier. They currently had the luggage for clothes in the corner, they would not be unpacking those for the privacy of the idols.</p><p> </p><p>Yul started first and unzipped his bag. “Alright so I have…” he started he started to pull things out of his luggage. He pulled out three pairs of shoes. A pair of Nike sneakers, a pair of converse, and then nice dress shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun tilted her head at the choice of shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Yul softly chuckled. “Those—” He pointed at the Nike. “Are for if we go anywhere that requires outdoor activities.” Then he held the converse. “These are for anywhere casual…I like being simple.” And lastly got to his dress shoes. “For anywhere nice…like for special occasions.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun didn’t think to bring heels, she didn’t think that far ahead. She smiled and nodded as she continued to listen and react accordingly.</p><p> </p><p>Yul pulled out a few sketchbooks and what looked like a box set of 100 colored pencils. “I also brought this…I actually also like sketching and coloring, and I was thinking I would like to do this with you…”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun took a familiar looking sketchbook and started to flip through it. Actually very impressed, Yul had showed her a picture of Byulyi holding an art piece, so she assumed his sister was an artist, she didn’t know Yul would also have the talent for it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that talented at it, and it probably seems really childish, but I just thought we could at least try it…” Yul rambled.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun giggled at the flustered idol. “I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>She kept flipping through the sketchbook until she got to the last sketch that was in the book. She frowned at the sketch. It was familiar, but she couldn’t place where she’s seen it.</p><p> </p><p>At the right bottom corner, there was a signature that that started with a B. Her eyes widened in realization.</p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat. “Is this your sketch?” She lifted the drawing up for him to see.</p><p> </p><p>Yul froze as he saw one of the drawings that Byulyi was sketching on the day she met Solar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Yul/Byulyi’s POV:</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“Is this your sketch?”</p><p> </p><p>I looked up and froze as I saw the sketch of the Han River. It was the one I drew exactly <em>right </em>before I met Yongsun as Byulyi.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I…” Right before I could say that I drew it, I saw Byulyi’s signature on the corner of the page. “m-must’ve brought with me on accident. I-It’s Byulyi’s.” I looked down, scratching the back of my neck.</p><p> </p><p>“B-Byulyi came over a few days ago and she must’ve took mine by accident. I have the same exact sketchbook.” I said sheepishly.  </p><p> </p><p>When I looked back up at her, she was smiling at the sketch. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot to tell you that I actually met her.” Yongsun said smiling with a little pink on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened at her statement. “Y-You did?” Of course I already knew that, I just didn’t know she would tell me. <em>Does this mean we’re actually friends? </em></p><p> </p><p>Yongsun looked at me and nodded. “Yeah she seems nice.” She frowned as she looked down at the sketch. “She was in a hurry though, so I didn’t get to talk to her much.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked down, a little embarrassed. I remember how I thought of being caught and left in a hurry. I regret it now that I know she didn’t recognize me.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be nice to meet her though.” I heard her say.</p><p> </p><p>I looked up to see a hopeful look on her face. “M-Maybe I can introduce you next time.” I internally cursed myself as I said it, knowing it couldn’t happen.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love that.” She grinned and I think I just died a little. She had these little dimples on both corners of her mouth and her eyes had turned crescent shaped. I couldn’t help but smile back, forgetting that we were talking about my fictional twin sister.</p><p> </p><p>Once I finally got a grip of myself, I cleared my throat and looked back at my luggage. “Finally I bought this.” I pulled out a black bag and lifted for her to see.</p><p> </p><p>I unzipped the bag and pulled out my melódica. I grinned as I held it up.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun giggled as she saw the instrument. “Let me hear you play.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Mamamoo’s Dorm: </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Author’s POV: </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh it’s on!” Wheein said as she changed the channel to MBC.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin rolled her eyes as she lightly smirked at her girlfriend’s excitement. “Why are you so excited?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think of Yongsun-unnie’s situation as a drama, better than the ones on tv.” Wheein replied as she turned up the volume.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin rolled her eyes but then nodded in agreement. “That’s true, this drama’s unpredictable.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>On the screen was Yul’s confession shot. The caption read, “Why did you propose that day?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yul blushed but looked determinedly at the camera. “Even if they don’t say so, I know some women would like to be proposed to in a big way. I don’t know Solar-noona that well yet, but hey it’s the thought that counts…right?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Wheein and Hyejin giggled at his sheepish smile. They watched and smiled in amusement at how Yul proposed, each saying how cute they thought he was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do your sisters want to meet Solar?” The staff asked Yul. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yul seemed hesitant but nodded eventually. “Yes they do, all three were actually very excited when I told them who my wife was. They’re all big fans of Mamamoo.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Wheein and Hyejin shared a glance. “Yongsun-unnie would be just as excited to meet a specific <em>one</em> of them.”  Wheein commented.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Does your twin sister get shy with cameras?” The staff asked. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yul chuckled, and shook his head. “No, she actually loves cameras, whether being in front one or behind one, using it.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Then why doesn’t your sister want to be on this show?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yul scratched the back of his head, and smiled sheepishly. “It’s not that she doesn’t want to, she just doesn’t want fame that she didn’t earn on her own.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Does she want to meet Solar?” The staff continued with the interview. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yul laughed softly, “She’s the biggest fan out of my sisters. She would really like to meet her.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hyejin raised her arms and screamed excitedly. “Woohoo!”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “You know…you act so tough out of this apartment, but here you are a soft, cuddly bear.”  Wheein wrapped the raven haired girl in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin blushed as she let herself get hugged, “I just want unnie to be happy…like we are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww!!” Wheein grinned, and felt her heart soar. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Hyejin smiled and looked up at her girlfriend.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">YulSun’s House:</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yul’s eyebrows rose as he heard Yongsun’s laugh. It sounded like she was taking breaths in between, high pitched and it sounded very genuine. Yul couldn’t help the smile that broke through his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Yul had just ‘played’ the melódica for her and he was terrible. Of course he could play properly, but he wanted to be entertaining to Yongsun, so he goofed off instead of showing off.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun finally stopped and gave a long sigh. “Yul! Seriously! Can you play?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul conceded and placed his fingers on the keys again. He played the tune of the Pokémon theme song. He grinned as he put it down. “I’m not very good, but to be fair my fans only gave it to me a few weeks ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuses, excuses~” Yongsun said playfully slapping his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Your turn.” Yul said putting his instrument aside, curious to see what his wife brought.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun softly giggled at the excited look on the idol in front of her. She unzipped her bag and pulled out the first thing on the top.</p><p> </p><p>“Chips?” Yul asked amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Any problems?” Yongsun challenged.</p><p> </p><p>Yul smirked and shrugged. “I don’t know…I could tell you didn’t have self-control…”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun’s jaw dropped and she threw pillow after pillow at him.</p><p> </p><p>Yul laughed as pillows hit him in the face. He was just joking, but it was really fun for him to see the older girl’s reactions.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” Yul surrendered, still smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Humph!” Yongsun pouted as she crossed her arms. Yongsun turned away from him, partly hurt, partly playing. He indirectly just called her fat, that stung a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Yul softly chuckled as he crawled to where she was. He poked her cheek with his index finger. “Hey...”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m just joking…” He started to feel bad when she continued to be quiet. “You’re perfect…”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun felt her cheeks heat up. She grabbed a nearby pillow and beat him with the soft item.</p><p> </p><p>Yul laughed and let himself be hit.</p><p> </p><p>When Yongsun finally finished hitting him with the pillow, she took a breath and picked up the second thing from her luggage like nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>Yul chuckled as he watched her with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways.” Yongsun pulled out a stuffed toy.</p><p> </p><p>Yul grinned as he recognized the stuffed toy. “Squirtle!”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun smiled as she showed the rookie idol the toy. “My fans gave it to me, they say it looks like me.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul smirked as he looked back and forth to the toy and the idol. “Huh…I see the resemblance.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun raised a pillow to beat him with again, but Yul gently held her wrist, smiling charmingly. “It’s cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun once again blushed. “Isanghae.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul just grinned, liking the blush on the girl’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yul and Yongsun pushed their luggages aside, both getting up at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>It was weird but after the whole ‘self-control’ thing, all the awkwardness she felt had left. Don’t get her wrong, of course she didn’t like the joke, but he was trying to make things not so awkward and she could see and appreciate the effort.</p><p> </p><p>“What should we do now?” Yul asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We should go to a nearby market, we don’t have any food.” Yongsun decided, which Yul’s stomach agrees to. The rookie idol blushed and sheepishly scratched his nape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Market: </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yul grabbed a cart and came back to Yongsun. “So what are we going to grab first?”</p><p> </p><p>“Meats!” Yongsun said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Yul laughed and nodded. “To the meats!”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun happily lead the way and was followed by an amused idol.</p><p> </p><p>“Which kind of meat do you like the most?” Yul asked as they walked by the meat section.</p><p> </p><p>“Beef.” Yongsun said firmly, eyeing a very specific cut of beef.</p><p> </p><p>Yul softly chuckled as he noticed. “Sir, can we get 2 pounds of that?”  </p><p> </p><p>The butcher smiled and immediately got the meat to cut.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun grinned widely at Yul, who smiled back just as widely.</p><p> </p><p>After getting a few different types of meat, they started to walk again.</p><p> </p><p>“So veggies?” Yul suggested</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun smiled sheepishly. “Um…sure…”</p><p> </p><p>Yul furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the older girl confused. “Okay…”</p><p> </p><p>They got to the vegetables and they stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your favorite vegetable?” Yul curiously asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun awkwardly looked around and pointed to the sweet potatoes. “I can eat those.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul furrowed his eyebrows again in confusion. “You <em>can </em>eat those?...so those are your favorite?”  </p><p> </p><p>Yongsun smiled sheepishly. “I don’t really have a favorite vegetable…I don’t really like them.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul chuckled at the confession. “Well I guess it’s good that I’m here. You need veggies too, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>He started to get a few basic vegetables, not knowing what they were going to cook but wanted to prepared for the most basic dishes. He also grabbed some fruits for desert.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun scrunched her nose  and looked distastefully at the vegetables in their cart. Yul noticed and lightly pinched her nose. “You’re so cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun blushed and playfully swatted his hand away. Yul just laughed and proceeded to walk with their cart.</p><p> </p><p>“Snacks?” Yul asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun’s face immediately brightened. “Please!”</p><p> </p><p>Yul laughed. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun pouted and remembered the joke he made earlier. “I don’t want to hear it!”</p><p> </p><p>Yul raised his hand his surrender, still chuckling. “I <em>didn’t </em>say anything!”</p><p> </p><p>“You were thinking it!” Yongsun countered, lightly shoving his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“No I was not.” Yul denied but was still chuckling. “To the snacks!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yongsun opened the door for Yul as he carried most of their groceries into their home.</p><p> </p><p>He gently put everything down, cautious of damaging their newly bought groceries.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s for dinner?” Yul asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun grinned sheepishly. “I was hoping you knew.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul laughed, “Well…since it’s our first night, why don’t we start with something simple like this?” He asked as he fished out the pack of noodles in the grocery bags.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun agreed, not having anything better to suggest.</p><p> </p><p>“We can also pan-grill half of the beef we bought to go with our noodles.” Yul added.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun smiled brightly and Yul immediately came to the conclusion that he liked seeing her smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Yongsun’s POV: </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>I sat at a bar stool, and across from me was Yul wearing an apron currently washing his hands. I think if I was straight, this would be a nice fantasy. But as I stare longer, he starts to look even better. He looks…beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Would it be offensive if I tell him he looks beautiful?</p><p> </p><p>“You know…” I started cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling, because he looked adorable as he slightly tilted his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“You look…pretty.” I continued slowly. I smirked as a light shade of pink spread through his cheeks, he looked down at the sink.</p><p> </p><p>He was just quiet as he prepped the meat.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Did I offend you?” I asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>He looked back up at me with a small smile, and shook his head. “No…I’ve just…people have said it behind my back and it always comes out to be somewhat of an insult…” His smile grew slightly as he started to cut the beef into thin slices. “Actually hearing someone say it to my face…It’s nice that it doesn’t sound like an insult.”</p><p> </p><p>I frowned. “What way could it could sound like an insult?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul stopped cutting, and glanced at me. “It could sound like an insult when they’re saying ‘He’s so pretty, He’s probably gay,’…is what I’ve heard at least.” Yul scoffed and went back to cutting.</p><p> </p><p>I bit my lip. I guess, I should have seen that coming, since I have heard a few rumors around him as well. “Well, I like that you look pretty…i-it means you take really good care of yourself.” I defended.</p><p> </p><p>Yul looked and gave me a smile where his eyes were squinted and his nose scrunched. I think it’s becoming a habit for me to automatically smile back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">After Dinner: </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>I pursed my lips as I stood at the bedroom door next to Yul. I glanced at him and he had a blush on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>At least I’m not the only one embarrassed about the whole situation…</p><p> </p><p>“So…” He started.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” I repeated.</p><p> </p><p>He softly chuckled and walked towards the bed. “Do you have a side of the bed you prefer?”</p><p> </p><p>I took that as his initiation to try to break the awkwardness. I walked towards the bed as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I prefer the right side.” I said, not really caring which side I end up taking. I sleep by myself, so I mostly sleep in the middle, but if I had to share space, I wouldn’t really care much.</p><p> </p><p>We fluffed our pillows and slid into our side of the beds, and we laid staring at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a bit awkward, right?” Yul asked.</p><p> </p><p>I laughed. “I’m glad I’m not the only who thinks so.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul sat up and reached for the remote. “Why don’t we watch a movie, I feel like we’ll fall asleep faster that way…”</p><p> </p><p>I sat up as well, not feeling sleepy at all. “We can watch those tv shows about geography…that makes me sleepy.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul laughed and pressed a few buttons.</p><p> </p><p>After picking an educational movie, we both leaned back and kept our eyes on the tv.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Centuries ago we had different types of creatures that roamed the earth…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The narrator’s voice was deep and had a very stereotypical National Geographic tone to it.</p><p> </p><p>Yul turned to me. “Do you understand without the Korean subtitles?”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head in reply.</p><p> </p><p>We suddenly both bursth our laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Yul turned off the tv. “How about we just ask each other more questions, til we feel sleepy?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded.</p><p> </p><p>We both laid back down and we were back to staring at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Do prefer Korean food or international food?” He started.</p><p> </p><p>“Korean, I’m open to trying new foods but our food will always be the best to me.” I answered.</p><p> </p><p>He softly chuckled. “I feel the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you weren’t an idol, what do you imagine yourself to be?” Yul continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm…maybe a flight attendant.” I said, remembering one of many careers I wanted to be before a singer.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t they have height restriction?” Yul asked.</p><p> </p><p>My jaw dropped and I turned to look at him. He was already looking at me with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not that tall either!” I hit his shoulder, not so gentle this time, but he just laughed. I let out an exaggerated annoyed sigh. “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve wanted to be an idol so bad, I barely thought of any other careers…” Yul looked up at the ceiling with a solemn look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He looked…sad…and a bit conflicted. I wonder what’s on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>His expression quickly changed, making it seem like he was a happy-go-lucky guy. “But I also really like taking pictures…maybe a photographer.”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled back at him. “That sounds cool too.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked back up at the ceiling and I followed suit and looked up as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” He said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>I realized I was getting sleepy. It was weird that I could trust this guy who I barely know, enough to not mind sleeping next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” I repeated sleepily, my eyelids getting heavier. I let my eyes close.</p><p> </p><p>“Byulyi would love to meet you.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing I heard before I finally drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Coincidences?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright light made Yul open his eyes. He scrunched up his face as he started to slowly wake up. He turned to his right, and was startled to find someone next to him. He shook his head as he scolded himself for forgetting that he wasn’t at home. He sat up, careful not to wake the other bed occupant and observed the sleeping peaceful girl.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at the picture in front of him. Yongsun’s face looked calm, light came through the window, radiating the girl’s face even more. And she wasn’t even wearing make-up.</p><p> </p><p>After another minute, Yul looked away before Yongsun wakes up to think how weird he was for staring like a creeper. He also started to feel the itch that was caused by his wig.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully got up, and glanced at the girl, making sure she was still sleeping. He froze as he saw Yongsun raise an arm…</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow when he saw that she was combing her hair with her fingers…with her eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p><em>Is she still sleeping? </em>Yul wondered as he kept his eyes on the older girl. He waited a few more minutes to see if she would open her eyes, but Yongsun just kept combing her hair.</p><p> </p><p>He relaxed when he realized the girl was not going to open her eyes anytime soon, chuckling as he left, gently closing the bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>Yul grabbed a few clothes to change into after showering. He entered the bathroom, making sure the door was locked. In respect for the artists on WGM, they give couples two separate bathrooms. Yesterday they had installed cameras before they left. They said that usually they would install a camera in the husbands’ bathrooms and shoot videos from the waist up, but the cameramen had told him that his company strictly insisted not to put cameras in the bathroom because Yul was extremely conservative about his body. He was never more glad to be working for his current company. </p><p> </p><p>Byulyi sighed after she took off the wig, finally letting her hair down. She stared at her own reflection.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d I get myself in this situation?” She frowned at herself. She ran her fingers through her hair, and let out a heavy sigh. “Because I want to be an idol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right…” She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. “I want to be an idol.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want…” She closed her eyes, letting the warm water come down, washing away her frustrated thoughts.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Yongsun slowly opened her eyes, and squinted as the light shone through the window. She turned to her left, and realized her ‘husband’ was no longer next to her. But she did smell a nice aroma coming from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>She cautiously went to the kitchen to find Yul’s back turned, cooking something on the stove. Yongsun softly chuckled as she looked at Yul’s back, if Yul was Byulyi, this picture would be perfect. Yongsun shook her head, scolding herself once again for thinking of her ‘husband’s’ sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Good Morning.” Yongsun said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Yul turned and grinned at her. “Good Morning, sleepyhead.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun pouted, “It’s not my fault you get up earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul chuckled and put the eggs on top of the kimchi fried rice. “I’m just joking, you looked cute while you sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun blushed and sat down, trying to ignore his comment. “This looks good.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul smirked when he noticed that the older girl ignored his statement. “I try…what do you have planned today?”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun ate her first spoon, taking a second to think and swallow her food. “I think we’re supposed to go to a festival near here.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul nodded. “Oh okay, Then make sure you finish your breakfast so you have enough energy.” He smiled warmly at her.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun smiled back gratefully, Yul took a seat and ate his food as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yongsun rolled down her window as she sat in her company van, waving to Yul who was standing at the gate waiting for his own company van.</p><p> </p><p>As Yul’s figure disappeared, the Mamamoo member rolled up her window.</p><p> </p><p>“How was it?” Mamamoo’s manager asked cautiously. </p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t bad.” Yongsun said with a small smile. “Yul is a <em>real </em>nice guy.”</p><p> </p><p>The manager nodded. “Wow, that’s the first I’ve heard you talk well about a male idol.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun rolled her eyes. “Anyways, is the festival near here?”</p><p> </p><p>The manager shook her head. “The boss changed our schedule yesterday we’re scheduled to perform in Seoul, that’s why the other girls aren’t with us…they’re still sleeping at the apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know if Yul is also scheduled to perform too?”</p><p> </p><p>The manager glanced at the idol through the rear view mirror. “I don’t think I saw his name on the cuesheet they sent us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay…” Yongsun replied as she slumped back on her seat.</p><p> </p><p>The manager smirked when she saw the idol through the rear view mirror. “You seem disappointed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not!” The idol blushed and looked out the window with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“But I think…I just made my first guy friend.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Byulyi sighed as she laid on the couch that belonged to friends she finally opened up to. She just realized playing house with Mamamoo’s leader added to her list of frustrations about her situation. She couldn’t help the sigh that came through her lips again.</p><p> </p><p>A pillow landed on her face, she frowned and sat up to find five girls with different expressions on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Irene had an annoyed look, that clearly expressed that Byulyi interrupted something. Seulgi on the other hand, had a little pink on her cheeks, looking very flustered. Wendy and Joy had genuine curious looks on their faces, probably wondering why their unnie had spontaneously decided to pay them a visit. Lastly Yeri, who was smiling fondly at Byulyi, that reminded the blonde of her biological younger sisters.</p><p> </p><p>Irene let out a defeated sigh and sat next to the depressed idol. “Since you’ve told us your secret already, we should probably get updates on your frustrating lifestyle.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi let out another sigh. “I just spent a whole day with Yongsun-Noona—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yongsun?” Irene interrupted her dongsaeng. “Who’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That’s Solar-Noona.” Byulyi said it like it wasn’t a big deal.</p><p> </p><p>Irene looked back at Seulgi with a raised eyebrow and then back at Byulyi. “When did that happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“When did what happen?” Byulyi asked clueless. Seulgi sat on Irene’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yongsun-Noona</em>…” Irene emphasized as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday… why?” Byulyi blushed, for some reason Irene was making a big deal about it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Because</em> Byul-Unnie…Solar-ssi only lets a few people call her by her real name.” Yeri said plopping down next to the clueless idol.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And!</em>” Joy sat next to Yeri, “she also has some kind ice-princess status for <em>all </em>male idols.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi blinked, still not understanding what they were saying. “So?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sooo…” Wendy sat on the couch’s arm next to Joy. “We’re saying Solar-ssi seems to like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi blushed. “I guess she does...but only as friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, unnie?” Seulgi asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi nodded. “I can’t really say anything, because it was said in secret but I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>The Red Velvet members nodded, understanding that Solar probably revealed secrets, putting a huge amount of trust into Yul.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Irene sighed and lightly squeezed Seulgi’s sides, silently telling her to stand. “We’re scheduled to go to a festival near here, would you like to come cheer us on?”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi looked around the room, and all the girls had excited looks on their faces. She smiled, instantly forgetting about her inner turmoil. “Of course! I’m a ReVeluv.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Mamamoo:</span> </strong>
</p><p>Wheein poked their leader’s side. “Unnieeee~ You haven’t said anything since you and Hyemin-unnie (their manager) picked us up at the dorm.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun rolled her eyes, but smiled at the aegyo-filled Mamamoo member. “What do you want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean ‘what do we want to know’?!?” Wheein exclaimed in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin giggled. “Unnie, don’t tease Wheein, she’s been exaggerating about how much she couldn’t wait to hear how your day and night went with Yul-ssi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Yongsun giggled. “It was fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“UNNIE!” Wheein screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun laughed. “There’s not much to say, Yul is a pretty great guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein pouted. “I want everything <em>in detail</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun nodded in defeat after seeing her dongsaeng pull out her lower lip. “When we were on the train, an elderly-looking woman got on the train. She was having trouble putting her luggage up, so Yul got up and helped her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww…How nice~” Wheein said, still eager to hear more.</p><p> </p><p>“In a taxi, on the way to the house, the taxi guy didn’t want too many people so it was just the two of us in the car...there were no cameras so I came out to him…well indirectly, but he understood.” Yongsun said.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d he react?” Hyejin said, also immersed in hearing about their leader’s TV husband.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually he was the one to start that topic…he started by asking me if certain rumors were true.” Yongsun said.</p><p> </p><p>“Which rumors?” Wheein asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The ones where we only date girls.” Yongsun replied.</p><p> </p><p>Both girls’ eyes widened at the male idol’s straightforwardness. “And?” Hyejin urged their unnie to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“I said, ‘Would it bad if it wasn’t a lie?’” Yongsun repeated her words from yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>“Then he said?” Wheein asked, eyes wide.</p><p>“Then he said, ‘Why would it be bad at all?’” Yongsun recalled Yul’s answer word for word.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein and Hyejin exchanged smiles, and looked excitedly to Yongsun. “Will you let us meet him?” Hyejin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already a fan.” Wheein stated.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know… you guys are too crazy.” Yongsun said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>The van stopped and the manager turned to them. “We’re here girls.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Byulyi wanted to enjoy the festival in peace so she decided to go as herself instead of her male alter ego. She had gone home to change into some skinny jeans, a white graphic tee that she tucked into her pants. She wore a denim flannel, folding the cuffs, also tucking in the flannel into her pants. She smiled in satisfaction as she peacefully wandered around the festival, not having anyone crowd her.</p><p> </p><p>She was at a food stall when a guy came up to her with a smile. “I heard this was delicious.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi looked up at him, and pursed her lips into a polite smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I just came by ‘cause it looked interesting.” Byulyi politely replied, not wanting to judge right away.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cool…hey, you know what else is interesting?” The guy said suddenly as if he just came up with an idea.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi tilted her head. “What else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, Jaehyun.” The guy smiled at her charmingly or at least tried to.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi internally cringed but she just pursed her lips. “That’s cool, but I think I’m more interested in food.” She said and turned away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go, little lady.” The old vendor said handing Byulyi her order. She had bought some for the girls after their performance.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know I was talking to a dike.” Jae Hyun commented out loud, and his friends laughed along with him.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi froze and turned around. She scoffed. “I was trying to be nice, but…” She looked over his shoulder and saw two girls with the group. She caught their eyes and winked at them. “You’re right…I think I prefer your two pretty friends behind you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jae Hyun looked behind him and saw his two female friends blushing and giggling about the blonde he tried hitting on. His face turned red in embarrassment, he looked back to the girl, but the blonde had already walked away. His friend chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. “Let it go, buddy. You deserved it for being rude.”</p><p> </p><p>The rejected guy frowned and shrugged his friend’s hand off. “Whatever…she wasn’t that pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes she was.” One of the girls commented. “Very pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>The whole group busted out laughing at their friend.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mamamoo stood at the bottom of the stairs, currently enjoying Red Velvet’s performance on stage. They were incredible, so different from Mamamoo. Mamamoo thought, while they were all over the place in their performances, Red Velvet were polished idols that brought a intimidating aura of presence on the stage.</p><p> </p><p>They waited as they were next to perform.</p><p> </p><p>Red Velvet said their goodbyes and walked down the stairs. They smiled and bowed as they saw who they saw on the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Mamamoo smiled back and bowed back their greetings.</p><p> </p><p>“Annyeonghasaeyo.” Yeri said happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Annyeonghasaeyo.” Solar smiled widely as she responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yul-Oppa has said so many nice things about you!” Yeri said grinning widely.</p><p> </p><p>Solar’s cheeks instantly started to feel warm. “U-Uhm…”</p><p> </p><p>Irene smiled and pulled Yeri away from the flustered leader of Mamamoo. “Sorry about that, she’s just excited to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein and Hwasa exchanged glances and slid up to Solar, each one on either side of their leader. “Actually we’re also very excited to meet our brother-in-law too!”</p><p> </p><p>Joy and Wendy smiled at that. “We should all hang out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely!” Hwasa smiled as she replied excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi smiled at the Mamamoo members. “You guys have fun out there!”</p><p> </p><p>Mamamoo gratefully smiled and proceeded towards the stairs as the MC called out their name.</p><p> </p><p>Decalcomanie, a festival favorite, started to play. Hwasa came to the front and started her usual intro, Solar took this time to scan the crowd, looking for the MooMoos in the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled as she found them waving their special light sticks. Solar faltered and almost forgot to come on her part when she recognized a blonde right in the front.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde was smiling with a MooMoo and singing along with them. When she finished her part and let Wheein come thru with her part, she kept glancing at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>The pink haired leader stumbled as she finally caught the blonde’s eyes. The blonde smiled at her and she could feel herself getting more flustered.</p><p> </p><p>She looked away because she was falling apart in front of so many people just because she had this specific blonde’s attention. She met Wheein’s gaze as they danced together behind Hwasa doing her rap.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein had a raised eyebrow, obviously noticing the mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>Solar just smiled apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein nodded back and raised her own mic for her own part.</p><p> </p><p>Usually after the first song finishes, Solar would be the first to greet the crowd, but right now she was still caught up with the blonde. Wheein had been first to notice their leader’s distracted state, so she lifted up her mic and greeted the crowd first.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyeonghasaeyo!” Wheein subtly nudged their leader to snap her back onto the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Solar lightly shook her head and smiled at the crowd, she started snapping her fingers. “I say ~”</p><p> </p><p>“Mama~ Mama~ Moo~” Wheein and Hwasa harmonized with the leader.</p><p> </p><p>When Solar looked back into the crowd, her heart sank when she could no longer see the blonde. She internally sighed as she realized it was probably for the best since she could finally focus on her performance.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Byulyi cheered as Red Velvet finished their final song. She looked next to her and around her, she recognized Mamamoo’s unique lightsticks. She didn’t notice before because she was so engrossed with Red Velvet’s performance.</p><p> </p><p>The person next to Byulyi realized that the blonde was staring at her lightstick. “Are you a moomoo?”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi smiled and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The person immediately grinned, and held out her hand. “My name is Nayeon.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi’s smile widened as she took the fan’s hand. “Byulyi.”</p><p> </p><p>The fan’s eyes widened. “Oh my god! You’re Yul’s sister! I can totally see resemblance! You’re so pretty!”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s smiled fell, and her eyes widened as she looked around. She realized people were engrossed in their own conversations. She put a finger up to her lips. “Let’s keep that a secret.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon pursed her lips and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi sighed again and finally smiled again. “I didn’t know Mamamoo was performing here today, I came to see Red Velvet perform.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon nodded. “They were supposed to go to another festival but RBW sent the fancafe a notification saying they were attending here instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi nodded in understanding. “Oh ok, she told me—my brother that she was performing somewhere else.” She blushed as she almost slipped up.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon’s eyes widened and she was jumping in excitement. “Have you met her in person?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah but it a coincidence, it was before I knew that Solar-nim and Yul were on We Got Married.” Byuyi swallowed the bile that tried to come up as she lied.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon’s eyes shone with adoration. “I love Solar-unnie, she’s my bias.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi couldn’t help the smile that broke through her lips. “She’s my bias too.”</p><p> </p><p>The MC introduced Mamamoo, and one of her favorite songs started to play.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon started to wave her lightstick to the beat, and Byulyi grinned as she sang along with the fan, enjoying Mamamoo’s performance.</p><p> </p><p>Red Velvet were fantastic in their performance, they were in sync and were undeniably amazing. They had a charismatic aura that was chic and cool. But Mamamoo were different…they interacted with the crowd in a way that was fun and made even the non-MooMoos sing along. They had a charismatic aura that made them chic and cool in a different way.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi could feel her cheeks heat up as her eyes met with the leader of Mamamoo, but she smiled at her. She giggled as she noticed the leader almost forget to come in.</p><p> </p><p>While they did their group greeting, Byulyi decided it was time to see Red Velvet. Although she did love Mamamoo, she still had food to give the RV girls.</p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon, it was nice meeting you. I have to go…maybe I’ll see you next time.” Byulyi said her goodbye to a fellow Moomoo.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon grinned and waved at the blonde. She watched as the blonde made her way to the back.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Backstage: </span> </strong>
</p><p>Yul had performed at a festival before so she knew if she didn’t have the pass that RV gave her, she wouldn’t have been able to get in. Byulyi showed her pass to the security and he let her in after a quick security check.</p><p> </p><p>A manager put his hand, stopping Byulyi in her tracks. “I’m sorry, you can’t be here—wait…you look familiar.”</p><p> </p><p>Irene popped up behind him, and whispered in his ear. Recognition flashed through his expression, as Irene probably told him I’m Yul’s sister. The manager smiled. “Sorry about that, I see the resemblance now.”</p><p> </p><p>They let her through and Irene led her to the other girls. The girls were busy singing along to Mamamoo to notice Byulyi, but Seulgi was the first to notice. “Unnie!”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi smiled softly and waved, lifting up the back bag for them to see. “I brought food.”</p><p> </p><p>All the girls grinned and attacked the blonde with a group hug, which made Byulyi burst out with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I am, naro malhal geot gateumyeo.” Solar’s voice came through the speakers as they sang their most recent song.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi glanced up towards the stage and was amazed by how fun their stage looked, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri noticed and smirked as she poked the blonde’s cheek. “Looks like unnie has a little crush.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi blushed and put Yeri in a headlock. “You are way too loud.”</p><p> </p><p>The RV girls laughed at the two’s antics. As Mamamoo did their closing greetings, RV’s manager urged them to go to the van. They were talking about their own performance, until Byulyi saw Mamamoo members walking towards them. Yeri noticed and followed the blonde’s line of sight.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hwasa and Wheein giggled as they walked to the back where the vans were, to find Red Velvet still there. Solar was right behind her dongsaengs, talking to their manager, when she saw Red Velvet members as well…but this time surrounding someone?</p><p> </p><p>Mamamoo’s van was right behind RV’s van so as they got closer, the RV members noticed and turned to them revealing the person they were crowding around.</p><p> </p><p>Solar’s eyes widened as she recognized the person to be Yul’s twin sister and the blonde that distracted her on stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Solar-ssi!”</p><p> </p><p>Solar looked away from the blonde to turn to RV’s maknae, smiling genuinely. “Nice to see you again, Yeri-ssi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just Yeri is fine.” The maknae said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you can call me Yongsun.” Solar smiled again the younger girl.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri’s smile grew, and then her eyes widened as she remembered the person they were currently crowding. “This unnie…” Yeri turned to the blonde and pulled her to the front. “is Yul-oppa’s sister, Byulyi-unnie.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar smiled, her heart speeing up as her eyes met with the blonde’s. “We met.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi’s cheeks flushed pink as the pink-haired looked her straight in the eyes, and if she was being honest she was still scared that Yongsun would realize that she was a fraud.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Annyeonghasaeyo.” Byulyi stuttered as she bowed.</p><p> </p><p>As always, Wheein and Hwasa exchanges glances as they realized this was the girl their leader had been crushing on for a while now.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein stepped forward and held out her hand. “Hi! I’m Wheein.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi clumsily took her hand and shook it. “Hi! Y-Yes of course. I know who you are…all three of you in fact, I’m a big fan of Mamamoo.” </p><p> </p><p>Red Velvet giggled as they witnessed their friend stutter and blush. They’ve only seen other girls blushing and flustered over Yul, and seeing a flustered Byulyi, Yul’s alter ego/real self, was really a complete adorable sight.</p><p> </p><p>Irene, being Byulyi’s unnie, spoke up for the younger girl. She put arms around her, “I know we haven’t interacted much, but since Yul and Byulyi is part of our mini family, can you take care of her?”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi’s eyes widened, looking surprised at Irene. “Unnie!” She turned to Mamamoo apologetically. “Y-You don’t hav—”</p><p> </p><p>“We would take her with us, but we have another schedule to go to, and I heard you guys might stay in the festival a while?” Irene interrupted Byulyi.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein and Hwasa nodded eagerly, excited to meet the blonde that they’ve only been hearing about. “Yes!” “Definitely!”</p><p> </p><p>Irene and the rest of RV smiled at the enthusiastic response.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, and we need to hang out soon…maybe in Yul and Solar-ssi’s new home.” Joy smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein smirked as well. “<em>That </em>definitely sounds fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi turned to follow RV, and watched as they got into their company van. “It’s literally 7 PM, what kind of schedule is this?” Byulyi whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Irene bit her lip, and thought for a second as if she was thinking of an excuse. “We have to go to Busan tonight to get up for an early schedule in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell you’re lying.” The blonde rolled her eyes. “You’re really going to leave me like this?!” She asked in the same whispering tone, she glanced at Seulgi for help.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi smiled at the blonde. “Have fun, unnie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Joy? Wendy?” Byulyi tried.</p><p> </p><p>Joy and Wendy smirked as they waved. “Good luck, unnie.” Joy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeri, you too?” Byulyi stared at the maknae.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri smiled cheekily as she waved cutely at Byulyi. “Sorry unnie.”</p><p> </p><p>Their manager chuckled as he closed the van door. “Well… have a good night kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi bit her lip as she turned back to Mamamoo, who were all looking at her differently.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein was smiling excitedly, Hwasa had her arms crossed silently looking her up and down, and Yon—Solar softly smiling at her. She probably shouldn’t use her real name since in Solar’s knowledge this is only the second time they’ve met.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You really don’t have to look after me like I’m a lost kid.” Byulyi blushed as she said it.</p><p> </p><p>Solar giggled. “It’s ok, we don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein and Hwasa went to Byulyi’s side. “We don’t mind <em>at all.</em>” Wheein confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“This might be fun.” Hwasa whispered, and it no longer felt like she was talking to Byulyi, she was looking at Solar with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi looked at Mamamoo’s leader nervously. “Are you guys staying at the festival?”</p><p> </p><p>Solar shook her head. “We were…but we kind of changed our plans to getting dinner, is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi’s eyes widened at the question. “I-Is it really okay for me to tag along?”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein linked arms with Byulyi.</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa smirked and said. “Definitely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wheein's Tricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter! T.T I really appreciate it! It’s fun writing this story. When I write, I usually start with the first chapter and see where it leads me. This is actually the first story where I have a definite plot line, of course my chapters are still not written but I have rough drafts that are pretty much formed in my head. Please bear with me with my late updates. I might not update as much as I want to but I will finish this story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byulyi smiled awkwardly at the members of Mamamoo as they stared at her. They had finally decided on a good place to eat, recommended by Hwasa. Currently, all three members were examining her. They were sitting at a table with a rectangle shape, Solar in front of her, and Wheein and Hwasa in front of each other. Wheein and Hwasa hadn’t even met Yul yet, so they were trying to match Byulyi’s face to the face they’ve only seen on Tv. Solar on the other hand was just studying the girl, and was amazed at how identical the blonde was to her brother.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi decidedly cleared her throat, not wanting to sit in silence any longer. “Y-You guys were amazing on stage.” She said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Solar blushed as she heard the blonde’s voice. She heard it when they met for the first time in the park, but she didn’t realize how similar Byulyi’s voice was to Yul’s, her brother’s was just a little lower. The blonde’s voice was still pretty low, but it was just as husky and soothing as her twin’s.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein glanced at their leader, and saw that she was blushing. She rolled her eyes, as she realized that the pink-haired girl wasn’t going to say anything. Wheein turned to Byulyi with a wide smile. “Thank you, we didn’t know you watched us.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi’s smile grew. “I’m a moo-moo as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa smiled at that. “Then you came to see us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Byulyi blushed as she scratched the back of her neck. “To be honest, I was coming to cheer on the Red Velvet girls…b-but it was because I-I—Y-Yul had said you were performing somewhere else.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar blushed once again after hearing that little tidbit. “That’s probably my fault then…I told him we were performing somewhere close to Incheon.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi’s shook her head, “It’s ok…Yul sometimes tells me his company likes to suddenly change schedules.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein nodded. “You seem to talk to Yul-ssi often, are you two close?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s smile turned awkward. “Closer than you think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you visit him everyday?” Hwasa asked.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi’s throat was feeling dry, she really didn’t want to lie to these girls who seem so nice. She nodded. “I try to visit when he’s not busy, and we talk on the phone often.”</p><p> </p><p>The waitress came back with a tray full of raw meat. Relief washed through the blonde as the two younger Mamamoo members were distracted. She turned to Solar who was still being quiet. It was weird to see her this way, she had just started to see Solar relaxed around her—scratch that…around Yul. It was frustrating that she was going to have to wait to get Mamamoo’s leader comfortable around her…again. Solar was being more quiet than when Byulyi met her as Yul.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi picked up the tongs and was about to start grilling the meat when Hwasa gently put a hand around the hand holding the tongs.</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie, let me, I’m the youngest here.” Hwasa said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi felt reluctant to let go, but eventually did. “Thank you, Hwasa-ssi.”</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa grinned at her, which made the blonde smile back in reflex. The maknae had an intimidating aura around her, but once the corners of her lips pulled up, her eyes squints softening her whole face.</p><p> </p><p>When the meat started cooking, they started to eat. It was incredibly silent, excluding the chewing and the clanging of their chopsticks and bowls.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein glanced at their leader, who was looking down seemingly concentrated on eating, but the short-haired girl knew better. She internally facepalmed as she watched her unnie miss her chance at talking to the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette stood up suddenly. “I have to go to the bathroom.” She went to Hwasa’s side and pulled the raven haired up, which caused the eating girl to pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I have to go?” Hwasa whined as she put another piece of meat in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein glared at her. “Because I don’t want to go alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa’s lower lip stuck out more, but conceded. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar’s eyes widened as she finally realized the situation. She was going to be left alone with the blonde, and she hadn’t even been able to speak to girl at all. She pleaded with her eyes for Hwasa to stay but the girls just ignored her and started to walk towards the restroom.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to see you again, Solar-ssi.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar blushed as she heard the blonde’s voice directed towards her. She was feeling confident earlier when they were at the festival, the energy that her fans gave her made her feel confident. But right now, as she was sitting in front of the pretty blonde, she could feel how nervous she actually was. She couldn’t even look the girl straight in the eyes like she had earlier. She frowned, she realized she was being rude.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah, it’s really nice to see you again.” Solar said as she finally looked up at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde had a small smile on her face, looking just as nervous as Solar was herself. She shook her head, trying to shake away her nervousness. “You joined us this time...”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed as she tilted her head slightly. “Mhmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Solar giggled, thinking the younger girl was adorable. “Last time we met, you left in a hurry to do something important…c-can I ask what it was?”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi’s eyebrows raised in surprised, caught off guard. “I-I was…” She stuttered trying to remember why she hadn’t stayed that night. She blushed as realized what she did, and she wasn’t sure if she should tell the truth or lie…again.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually helped get that…” Byulyi gestured towards Solar’s ring finger.</p><p> </p><p>“You helped him pick it out?” Solar asked surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi smiled shyly, but nodded. “I actually picked it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar blushed as she looked at the ring that had been making her feel guilty, but it made her feel giddy after finding out the new information. “Oh…Thanks…it’s just my style.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi’s smile grew, and her cheeks turned pink. “You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-When did you meet the members of Red Velvet, you guys seem pretty close…” Solar nervously changed the subject. She was nervous, but she wanted her conversation to last longer.</p><p> </p><p>“We actually just met a few days after we bumped into each other at the park…” Byulyi smiled, thinking fondly of the SM girls. “I guess from then on…we got closer because of Yul.” She was telling the truth…bits of info left out…but the truth nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh…” Solar couldn’t help but smile at seeing the blonde’s smile. Byulyi looked exactly like Yul did when talking about the Red Velvet girls, full of fondness and adoration. Solar frowned, she’s never actually met identical twins before…are they always <em>this </em>identical? The pink haired leader realized that Byulyi was staring at something, she followed her line of sight and saw it was the kimchi next to herself. <em>Oh.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Did you want some kimchi?” Solar asked. She realized the other girl hadn’t been eating as much. Byulyi shyly smiled as she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I like to eat most of my meals with kimchi.” Byulyi admitted. Solar pursed her lips to keep from smiling as the girl started to stuff her mouth with meat and the side dish.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww~! You look like a hamster!” Wheein exclaimed as they got back to the table. In reality they were just in the bathroom hiding so their leader could a few minutes of alone time with the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi blushed as she looked down, suddenly shy. Solar scoldingly but gently slapped Wheein’s arm. “Don’t mind Wheein, just keep eating.”</p><p> </p><p>“So do you know what your brother is up to right now?” Hwasa asked sitting back down.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi pursed her lips, “I think he may be practicing…”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein turned to Solar, “Unnie, why don’t you text your <em>husband</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi bit her lower lip to keep herself from smiling at the word husband, she found it amusing that the younger idol was teasing her leader. But she swallowed uncomfortably when she realized Solar was about to text Yul’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey, what are you up to?(Solar’s message in italics) </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Wheein had quickly glanced at her unnie’s phone to see the message. She turned back to the blonde to see that she was staring at Solar’s phone as well. She frowned, wondering why the blonde looked so nervous. The blonde finally met eyes with Wheein, Byulyi blushed and smiled awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Solar’s phone immediately notified her that someone had texted her. The pink haired’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “That was fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Hwasa looked impressed as she stuffed her mouth with another piece of meat, nodding her head in approval.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>WGM Yul </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hey! Just practicing my new song at the company. Why?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing…I’ll just see you on the next shoot! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Solar stared at the message, thinking how dry the message was. She scrolled up and saw that his other messages were full of of emoticons. <em>He must be really busy then.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>WGM Yul</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>Oh okay, see you! </em> </strong> <strong> <em>😊</em> </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>Solar put her phone down, and nodded. “You’re right, he’s just practicing.” Byulyi internally sighed in relief thinking that Yul’s manager probably had enough sense to respond correctly. Byulyi would sometimes forget to take Yul’s phone and would sometimes leave it in the company car, even more now that the RV girls knew her other phone number.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Wheein snickered as she noticed their leader’s name for Yul on her phone. “Unnie, you’re too professional…You might as well put <em>work partner</em> in parenthesis.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Solar blushed, and looked up at Byulyi who was trying not to laugh at her expense. <em>That’s nice of her. </em>Solar thought as she saw the blonde biting her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you suggest I put him as?” Solar asked exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“You should put Hamzi Hubby.” Wheein recommended with a serious face.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi raised an eyebrow at this.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty Husband would be good too.” Hwasa added as she ate. The blonde turned her attention to the raven haired girl who was more concerned with the food in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Solar looked up and noticed the blonde smiling. “You see what I have to deal with?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should put his name as Pretty Hamster.” Byulyi put on a serious face as she responded.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein clapped her hands, and grinned towards the blonde. “I like you.” She turned to Solar. “Unnie, I like her.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar blushed as she noticed the blonde’s lips turn into a teasing smile. “Y-Yah, you shouldn’t join the teasing!”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi’s smile grew wider, her eyes squinting and her nose scrunching, letting out the cutest laugh that Solar has heard. Solar has heard the same sound from Yul, but astonishly Solar preferred it on the blonde twin. Yul laughter made her feel comfortable, like with a friend…but Byulyi’s laugh filled her with warmth and butterflies.</p><p> </p><p>“Byuyi-unnie—I can call you unnie right?” Wheein asked.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi softly chuckled, and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein grinned, “Byulyi-unnie, I heard you were an artist?”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi shyly smiled. “I wouldn’t call myself an artist just yet, but I do like to draw and I have an interest in photography.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein brightened, excited to talk about art. “What do you like to take pictures of?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love taking different kinds of photos, but my favorites are candid moments, I think they’re so…beautiful.” Byulyi said softly, and Solar couldn’t help falling for the blonde even further.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein giggled as she noticed her leader throwing invinsible heart eyes toward the oblivious Byulyi.</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie, can you sing and dance too, like Yul-ssi?” Hwasa asked finally putting her chopsticks down.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi smiled awkwardly, “I practiced with him every day.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed that everytime they talked about Yul, the blonde girl got really awkward. She shook her head, shrugging it off as Byulyi probably just felt awkward talking about her brother. “We should go to a karaoke bar!”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi’s awkward smile was stuck on her face as she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Solar left to go pay the bill.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein decided to be nosy. "Unnie, isn't Yongsun-unnie pretty and nice?" </p><p> </p><p>Byulyi blushed but nodded, sneaking a peak at the pink haired leader handing her card. "Y-Yes, very pretty...and nice." </p><p> </p><p>Wheein and Hwasa exchanged glances.  "Unnie thinks the same of you." Wheein whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Byulyi raised an eyebrow, "What?" </p><p> </p><p>Wheein smiled cheekily. "I said, Unnie, so are you." </p><p> </p><p>Byulyi blushed, and smiled awkwardly. "Thank you..." </p><p> </p><p>Solar came back smiling. “Kareoke bar?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kareoke bar!” Hwasa and Wheein screamed in response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>♪♪ Naega isseodo nan apa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bogo sipeunde naega mwol eojjeogesseo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ti naego sipji anha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nal antakkabge bolkka bwa Yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amuraedo nan guchahae guchahae Yeah ♪♪</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>All three Mamamoo members smiled as they recognized the ringtone coming from Byulyi’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Family support.” Byulyi said shyly as she answered the phone, standing up to get a little privacy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Byulyi noticed that it was Yul’s phone number.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey, the boss wanted me to tell you to get some sleep early tonight, because you have to leave at 4 Am for a variety show. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Okay…I understand.” Byulyi said.</p><p> </p><p>She hung up, and turned to the girls. “I’m sorry to have to say this, but I have to end the night early for work tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar’s smile fell, but immediately forced a smile. “O-Oh…That’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein and Hwasa immediately noticed their leader’s quick change of facial expressions. The shorter of the two turned to the blonde. “It’s alright unnie, we understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, unnie, it’s alright…but it was really fun meeting you!” Hwasa added.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi smiled at the two younger girls, she knows if she got to know them more she would love them the way she loves the Red Velvet girls. She looked up at Solar, her heart skipping a beat when their eyes met.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled shyly at pink haired leader. “It was really nice seeing you again, Solar-ssi.”</p><p> </p><p>Solar blushed and but kept her eyes on the blonde. “Y-You can call me Yongsun.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi smiled shyly, with pink on her cheeks. “Can I also call you unnie?...since we’re family now…”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun nodded, and also blushed. Even though she didn’t like thinking of the blonde as her sister-in-law, but for the sake of WGM, Byulyi was her sister-in-law. Yongsun stood up, gesturing for Wheein and Hwasa to get up as well. “We’ll drop you off to your home.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi swallowed. “N-No that’s okay, I was going to spend the night at Yul’s place.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein pouted. “Unnie, you still need a ride to get there.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi softly chuckled, not able to deny the puppy eyes. “Okay…I guess a ride can’t hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>All three Mamamoo members lit up at the decision.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go!” Wheein said, leading the way to their van, Hwasa already being dragged by her. Yongsun exchanged giggles with Byulyi and followed her members.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the van Wheein and Hwasa had already chosen their seats. They sat on the middle row where there’s a parting in the middle. The seats in the back were empty for Yongsun and Byulyu to sit in. Earlier on their way to the restaurant the pink-haired and the blonde had sat in the middle row. Wheein innocently smiled at them. “Unnie, hurry!”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi was hesitant but hurried as the short haired girl prodded for them to get in. Yongsun knew what her group member was doing so she just gave her a stern stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Yongsun-unnie, hurry, it’s getting dark.” Wheein grinned at her unnie, Hwasa smirked knowing her girlfriend’s intentions.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun’s eyes squinted at Wheein as she got into the van, settling next to the blonde. She blushed as she awkwardly smiled at the blonde next to her. Byulyi smiled back, but this time it looked suspicious as if—</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry I won’t bite.”</p><p><br/><br/>Yongsun blushed deeper, her eyes widening at her words. “Y-Yah!”</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie, I’m just kidding…” Byulyi’s adorable grin made an appearance once again. “I actually do bite...not hard though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah!” The face of the oldest member of Mamamoo had gotten even more red if it was even possible, as she gently hit the blonde on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Wheein and Hwasa screamed and cheered as they heard the blonde’s flirty comments, always welcoming any moment to tease their group leader.</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie, I think I’m a Moon Twins fan.” Wheein said seriously. Hwasa laughed and reached for her lover’s hand, thinking how adorable the girl was.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi immediately noticed the loving look on the maknae’s face, and she couldn’t help the soft smile that slowly appeared on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun noticed the younger girls' too, immediately panicking as she looked over at Byulyi to see her reaction. Yongsun’s worries vanished quickly as she saw the gentle look on the blonde’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing you’re as open minded as your brother.” Yongsun whispered to the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi looked down, pursing her lips. “You have no idea how alike we think.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun watched the blonde, wondering what the other girl was thinking. It was true how physically alike the twins were, and it seemed that their thoughts were very united as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi looked up, her eyes meeting with the pink haired leader. “I guess not…if you seem to approve of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun and Byulyi shared a smile, but their staring contest was broken by the pink haired, “I-I hope you keep this as a secret…”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein and Hwasa heard that and turned to the older girls. “We would appreciate it, unnie.” Hwasa said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi smiled at the younger girls. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein, being the matchmaker of the group, saw the opening of a question. “Not even to your significant other…”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi blushed, and shook her head. “You don’t have to worry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein’s head tilted innocently, “No boyfriend…or girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have none...but...I prefer the latter.” Byulyi said nervously, answering the silent question that Wheein asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very useful information unnie.” Hwasa said with a suspicious smile.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi tilted her head, and opened her mouth to ask how it was but was interrupted by motion of the van stopping.</p><p> </p><p>Mamamoo’s manager opened the van door, “We’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi got out of the van. She smiled at the members as they rolled down the window. “Thank you for the ride.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was really nice meeting you, unnie!” Hwasa said.</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie, consider me as a Byulyi fan!” Wheein added.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi giggled hearing the younger girls, she turned to the pink haired girl, waiting for her to say something.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time?” Solar asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi smiled shyly, and nodded. “Next time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Moon’s Frustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>angel_kim21<br/>moujen<br/>Gayest_bi<br/>velmasturtleneck<br/>AntoDiLo06<br/>donut_tangere<br/>Pokypic<br/>archiemouse </p><p>Thank you guys! I just want to do a little shout out to the ones who give me feedback. I’m not sure if you guys actually read the replies I do in the comment section. Anyways, I really appreciate that you guys are so patient T.T <br/>This chapter maybe a little short :( But hopefully I get another chapter out soon after! </p><p>Ily guys &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byulyi smiled and waved as Mamamoo’s black van slowly drove away. She looked down, not realizing the smile plastered on her face. “Next time…”</p><p> </p><p>Her smile slowly vanished as she realized the reality of her situation, and her lips curved downwards into a frown as she realized how much she lied that night.</p><p> </p><p>If Byulyi had no conscience, she would technically say she didn’t really lie, she just edited the truth….But the blonde did have a conscience, and she was already regretting all her answers to the Mamamoo members. It wasn’t fair to them in Byulyi’s point of view, but Byulyi knew she had already breached her contract telling the Red Velvet girls. She also didn’t know the Mamamoo members well enough to open up that much.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t get her wrong…Meeting the members of Mamamoo made her an even bigger fan if that was even possible, but she had no idea or have any control on how they would react to her situation.</p><p> </p><p>She rubbed her face and looked up at the sky as she groaned in frustration. “Irene-unnie, I don’t know if you were trying to help or what…but I think my situation just got more frustrating.”</p><p> </p><p>She sulkingly dragged herself to her apartment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Mamamoo’s Dorm: </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Wheein exchanged a look with her girlfriend, after staring for a while at their leader. The pink-haired girl was staring into space, randomly smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie…I know, you’re pretty happy about tonight, but are you just going to keep smiling at Casper the friendly ghost?”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun rolled her eyes, and gave a raised eyebrow at short-haired blond, who raised her hands in defeat, while Hyejin just smiled amusedly at her lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie, you can’t blame her, you’ve been smiling at empty space since we got home.” Hyejin commented.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun blushed. “Tonight was just really nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein and Hyejin smiled at their leader, loving how happy their unnie looked. “I’m actually impressed, she was very fun to hang out with.” Wheein admitted.</p><p> </p><p> “She seems so nice too…and very close to her twin brother.” Hyejin added, to remind them both about the reality.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun’s smile vanished in an instant. “Oh yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein slapped Hyejin arm, “Look what you did.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin pouted as she rubbed her arm. “Sorry, I was just being realistic.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun frowned, but nodded. “No Wheein, she’s right…as long as I’m on the show, nothing can happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Wheein pursed her lips and leaned her head on Hyejin’s shoulder. If she was in Yongsun’s shoes, she didn’t think she could resist Hyejin, it would have been torture.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun bit her lower lip, “But…it doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyejin smiled encouragedly at their leader, nodding in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get her number?” Wheein asked as she sat upright.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun frown deepened as she realized she forgot to ask, she looked down on her phone. “Do you think it’d be rude to ask Yul for his sister’s number.”</p><p> </p><p>“A little bit.” Wheein said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun rolled her eyes, and groaned in frustration. “That means I don’t know how long it’ll be until I see her again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byulyi was sitting on a couch and had her arms crossed, pouting as she stared at Red Velvet’s leader.</p><p> </p><p>Irene held onto Seulgi’s hand, smiling sheepishly at the blonde currently throwing daggers at her. “So…How’d your night go?”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi gave a few more seconds of staring, but finally gave in, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It was actually pretty fun.” The blonde said smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p>Irene smiled cheekily, “Which means I’m forgiven?”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi sent another playful glare towards her unnie, “Actually no, you just made my whole situation even harder.”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi looked at the blonde sympathetically, switching over to sit next to the blonde. “Unnie, what happened? I thought you said it was fun?”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi threw her hands up defeatedly, “Exactly! Yongsun-unnie and the rest of Mamamoo are so amazing, and so pure…how am I supposed to lie to them now?!” She sighed as laid back and looked at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Irene threw a sympathetic look towards the younger girl. She exchanged worried glances with her group members, she got up and cautiously sat next to the stressed girl. “Byulie…”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi held her head, and looked Irene with a sad look. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Irene softly chuckled at the image in front of her, “Yah~ It’ll all be okay…”</p><p> </p><p>“Will it?” Byulyi asked as she bit her lip nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Irene scratched her cheek, and chuckled nervously. “I can’t really say it for sure…”</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie!” Byulyi whined.</p><p> </p><p>Irene and the rest of RV laughed, hearing the laughter made the blonde roll her eyes and laugh along with the girls. Irene took Byulyi’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I don’t know <em>when</em> it’ll be okay but…since it’s <em>you</em>, I trust it’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi sighed and trusted the leader of Red Velvet. She nodded. “Sorry for just busting in here.” She said softly, looking at all the girls, one by one. Red Velvet just giggled and shook their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie, you’re always welcome here.” Yeri was the first to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah unnie, you were the first idol we told our group secrets to…we got to make sure you keep it a secret.” Joy teased with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi put a hand on Byulyi’s shoulder. “That’s something you don’t need to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of the blonde’s lips curved upwards as she looked at each of the girls’ eyes, because all she could see was pure sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>“You brightened our lives more since you’re a star.” Wendy said, and with that the whole room was a chorus of groans from the cheesy line.</p><p> </p><p>Joy had her nose scrunched up in disgust. “Byul-unnie, I think you need to stop teaching Wendy how to be greasy.”</p><p> </p><p>Byulyi just laughed and gave Wendy a hi-five. “I didn’t teach her, I think we just think alike.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yul pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw it was from a certain pink – haired idol. He had sent her a quick ‘Good Morning’ text message, and after he performed he came back to see a reply from the idol.</p><p> </p><p><em>:) </em> <em>Hope your day goes well! :) :) </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>-Yul</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks, me too. My members and I have this music show later on, hopefully it goes well. :/  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>-Yong</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yul lightly chuckled as he texted back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m sure you’ll do fine, you guys are amazing!    <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>*\(^o^)/* </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>-Yul</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I noticed you like your emojis too much XD </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Have to go get ready, I’ll talk to you later :)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>-Yong</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>•o• You caught me lol</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Alright, Have fun at the show! :) </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>-Yul</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Unconsciously, Yul had a crooked smile on his face the whole time he texted the older idol. While he hasn’t seen Yongsun since their first night, a week ago at ‘their’ house, he made sure to text the girl a quick ‘good morning’ or a ‘how are you’ text, just to ensure things won’t be awkward once they see each other again.</p><p> </p><p>Yul put his phone down and leaned back on the couch in the waiting room. He sighed as he put his head back, getting into a automatic position now to stare at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>If Yul was being honest, he’d rather have Byulyi texting the senior idol. But since Byulyi forgot to ask for Yongsun’s number, he couldn’t have Yongsun thinking that Yul just gives away her number to just anyone. Plus…it’d be too obvious if Yul asks her permission to give her number to Byulyi.</p><p> </p><p>But Yul decided it’s probably better that Mamamoo’s leader doesn’t get too close to Byulyi. It was a complicated situation, and she didn’t want it to become even more difficult than it already was.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">YulSun House</span></strong>:</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun sat in the living room of their WGM house. She was flipping through channels, pretending to look for something to watch, but really she was just thinking.</p><p> </p><p>She was thinking about a blonde girl that she’d only seen twice. Moon Byulyi.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since she bumped into the girl, she couldn’t stop thinking about her. Being on a show with her twin brother, didn’t help the matter at all.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, turned off the tv, and put the remote down. Yongsun laid on the couch and hugged a throw pillow. It’s been a week that Yul and her were going to see each other since their first night here. Yongsun smiled as she remember Yul waving at her from outside her company van.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~Ding-Doong~</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yongsun immediately got up, relieved that she was no longer going to be alone. She found a smiling Yul as soon as she opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Noona!” Yul exclaimed as soon as the door was opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Annyeong.” Yongsun giggled, and moved to help with the plastic bags the male idol was holding.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you wait long, Noona?” Yul asked as they made their way to the kitchen. Yul went to wash his hands right away so that he could start cooking, and Yongsun sat at the island.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun bit her lower lip and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Yul squinted his eyes at the older idol. “You did, didn’t you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun just smiled and shrugged. “Not that long.”</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, the pink-haired idol didn’t even notice how long it took, since she was caught up in her thoughts. Thinking of…she sat up as she realized Yul was staring at her. “Don’t worry, I didn’t even realize!”</p><p> </p><p>Yul pursed his lips in thought, and kept his eyes squinted at the Yongsun. “If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun blushed but reached over the island to slap Yul on the arm. “Yah! Stop it!”</p><p> </p><p>Yul grinned and Yongsun’s blush became more apparent. Her heart sped up.</p><p> </p><p><em>Odd.</em> She hasn’t felt this way towards the male species in a long time….or ever. Maybe it was because Byulyi and Yul had the exact same face…they could be the same person. Yongsun shook her head and got up from the stool she was sitting on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back.” Yongsun as she left towards the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Yul just raised an eyebrow in confusion, following the pink-haired idol figure until he couldn’t see her anymore. He shrugged and proceeded cooking, unconsciously smiling at the fact that they were no longer awkward around each other.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are you cooking, anyway?” Yongsun asked as she walked back into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Yul turned his head to smile at the pink-haired idol. “Well…since we didn’t get to eat the rest of the meat we bought last week, I stopped by the mart today and bought some more meat, I’m making braised ribs.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can already smell it.” Yongsun said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Yul smiled nervously, “Don’t expect too much, I’m not that great of a cook.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun just giggled and pulled up her sleeves. “No worries, I’m ready to help.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yul picked up his spoon, but didn’t take a bite. He was staring nervously at Yongsun as she took the first bite.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun picked up a piece of beef, chuckling as she noticed Yul’s anticipation. Her first bite, her taste buds were invaded with the delicious flavor of the beef. She smiled as she nodded her surprised approval. “It’s delicious!”</p><p> </p><p>Yul let out a sigh of relief as he also picked up a piece of beef. He was also surprised that the food tasted pretty good. But…he looked up at the pink-haired idol as he realized that he’s been chewing the same piece of meat for a good minute now.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I’m chewing gum…” Yul commented as he continued to chew.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that bad…” Yongsun said as she swallowed the meat she’s been chewing.</p><p> </p><p>Yul winced as he finally swallowed the hard piece of meat. “It’s pretty tough meat.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun took another bite, and exclaimed loudly. “Oh! This piece is tender!”</p><p> </p><p>Yul laughed at himself. “I think you should cook next time, my cooking is uneven.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun shook her head. “I’m not that great of a cook either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it’s still better than me.” Yul said putting some of the sauce on the rice, grateful that at least the flavor was good.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Guess what?” Yongsun said excitedly, remembering something.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Yul smiled at the pink-haired idol, amused at how she easily got hyped up.</p><p> </p><p>“I found out that our fans made a name for us.” Yongsun said as she took a spoonful of rice.</p><p> </p><p>Yul softly chuckled. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hamzeagle Couple.” Yongsun said amused at her fans.</p><p> </p><p>“Ham—what?” Yul furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun giggled at the confused expression. “Ham-zea-gle Couple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hamzeagle Couple.” Yul repeated, still confused.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re the hamster, beagle couple.” Yongsun explained.</p><p> </p><p>Yul laughed, a snort escaping as he thought of how silly the name was. “Our fans are adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun nodded her agreement, not noticing a bit of sauce on the corner of her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“You are as adorable as a beagle.” Yul said, reaching over the table to wipe the sauce off Yongsun’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun froze, not knowing how to handle the situation. “Y-Yah!”</p><p> </p><p>Yul wiped his finger, after wiping her face, all the while chuckling at Yongsun’s awkward state. “You had a little bit of sauce on your face.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh…” Yongsun wiped at her face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s easy to fall in love with me, right?” Yul winked and shot an imaginary gun towards the pink-haired idol.</p><p> </p><p>“Aah!” Yongsun screamed, reaching over to hit the younger idol on the arm, “You’re so greasy!”</p><p> </p><p>Yul laughed at the reaction, his eyes squinting and nose scrunching. He realized he enjoyed teasing the older girl because of her over the top reactions.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun on the otherhand was slowly getting used to Yul, but whenever he says cheesy comments, she never knows how to act. But now looking at Yul laughing, she didn’t really mind as long as she saw his bright smile, unconsciously smiling along with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Noona, okay okay, I’ll stop!” Yul chuckled as he put up his hands in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun picked up both plates and went over to the sink to start washing. “I guess, since you cooked, I’ll clean.”</p><p> </p><p>Yul immediate jumped up, “You helped cook, so I’ll help with the dishes too…I’ll dry.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun reluctantly nodded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I can’t really draw…” Yongsun admitted as she stared at the canvas in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Yul smiled. “It’s okay, just try…if you need it, I can help.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun, still unsure, nodded and picked up a brush.</p><p> </p><p>Yul softly chuckled as he watched the older idol stare at the blank canvas. “Do you need help?”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun nodded, pouting as she looked at Yul, not knowing what to paint.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to pick a theme?” Yul asked, taking pity on the adorable girl.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun smiled and nodded. “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul chuckled. “Okay, theme is…beach.”</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun’s smile grew, pleased with the chosen theme.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Done!” Yongsun exclaimed, proud of herself for finishing a drawing.</p><p> </p><p>Yul looked up and smiled when he saw Yongsun’s canvas. It was actually pretty good in Yul’s opinion. There was everything that one would think of when you mention the word beach.</p><p> </p><p>At the top corner right, there was the bright yellow sun. It was half water, half sand, and there were two cute palm trees with coconuts hanging from the branches. There was even an umbrella sticking from the sand, over a stick figure laying on a blanket. He smiled as he saw Yongsun’s signature at the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful.” Yul said smiling softly at the picture.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Yongsun said proudly. “Can I see yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Yul nervously handed his canvas to the older girl, whose jaw immediately dropped at the amazing picture.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” She breathed out in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have as much on his canvas, but there was so much detail in the scene. Unlike Yongsun’s picture, Yul only had one palm tree but she could see so much detail from the tree’s bark and branches, Yul even had the roots coming out from the bottom of the tree. The sun was setting, in a beautiful reddish orange color, that was being reflected by the water. Yongsun looked on the bottom and saw that he hadn’t signed it yet.</p><p> </p><p>“It just needs your signature.” Yongsun handed the canvas back to the owner, as she pointed at the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>Yul nodded, picking his brush. Unconsconsiously, he started his signature with the letter ‘B’. He caught himself, and looked up to see that Yongsun’s attention was on her own canvas. He immediately painted over the ‘B’ and fixed his painting so that the black didn’t look out of place. He sighed in relief, putting the correct signature on the bottom of the canvas.</p><p> </p><p>“Done?” Yongsun asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Done.” Yul showed his finished canvas.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…You added black on the bottom.” Yongsun looked at the painting thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought it needed a little something.” Yul swallowed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun smiled. “It’s a little off, but I like it…it’s artistic.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn it…</em>The younger idol’s heart skipped a beat as he stared at the girl smiling at his painting.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’m in trouble. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>~Ding - Dong~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Both heads turned to the door. When Yul looked back at Yongsun he saw that the pink haired idol was already looking back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You have guests?” Yongsun asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yul shook his head slowly. “Not me, I thought it was for you.”</p><p> </p><p>They both got up and headed for the door. Yul took a peek at the peep hole. When he stepped back, he smiled awkwardly at Yongsun.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She asked confused on why he suddenly had a nervous smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yul let out a nervous sigh and opened the door, revealing two girls, Hwasa and Wheein.</p><p> </p><p>Yongsun’s eyes widened and instantly smiled, always happy to see her members. She turned to Yul, who she noticed was standing very stiff, and smiling <em>very </em>awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Yul bowed down, “Annyeonghasaeyo, I’m Moon Yul.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled awkwardly at the guests, glancing at his ‘wife’ and back at her members.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nope…<strong>Now</strong> I’m in trouble. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Frustrations Continue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Chapter 9: Frustrations Continue</span> </strong>
</p>
<p><strong> <em>Gayest_bi</em> </strong> <em>: Let’s see if I can make it better </em> <em>😉</em> <em> Also I really like your username XD, I can relate. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>Lyrealith_writes</em> </strong> <em>: It’s hard when I leave you guys like that, right? :3 Thanks for waiting </em> <em>😊</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>722611</em> </strong> <em>: Thank you </em> <em>😊</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>uta_M</em> </strong> <em>: Like Irene said, because it is <span class="u">Byul </span>everything will be fine…we just don’t know when that’ll be :3</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>Ziii0021</em> </strong> <em>: </em> <em>😉</em> <em> Hope you keep reading!</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>Moujen</em> </strong> <em>: It is unnatural to call them Mamamoo without Moonbyul, but I think for now Solar-Wheein-Hwasa are just going to be Mamamoo, I don’t really have a nickname for them yet. Let’s see what Hwasa and Wheein have to say about Moon Yul. And you’re very welcome &lt;3 I hope you keep reading </em> <em>😊</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>AntoDiLo06</em> </strong> <em>: 0.0 Are you a mind reader or am I just predictable? We’ll just have to see how Byul’s worries catch up to her. I am actually very well, and hope you’re well too! </em> <em>😊</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>KuroiYuki88</em> </strong> <em>: Poor Yul by himself with the Mamamoo members like how Byulyi was, We never know what Wheein is planning. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>Pokypic</em> </strong> <em>: Ooooh you caught that? </em> <em>😉</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>Retrophysical</em> </strong> <em>: Hey back! Thank you for reading! I actually used to go back and forth from 3<sup>rd</sup> to 1<sup>st</sup> person, but recently I’ve been enjoying writing in 3<sup>rd</sup> person. I think I’ve only written in 1<sup>st</sup> person for Solar in chapter 1, but I don’t think I’ll be doing anymore 1<sup>st</sup> person perspective. Hope you are well </em> <em>😊</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em> <span class="u">Angel_kim21: </span> </em> </strong> <em>Thank you so much for reading! I’m just really glad that people like this fic. And it’s all good, I’m like that too when I’m reading someone else’s fanfic &gt;.&lt; I hope you’re doing well too </em> <em>☺</em> <em>️</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I would have posted this sooner but I was bit busy with my birthday in October last year, and then my weeks just got busier. I’m so sorry for making everyone wait. &gt;.&lt;</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Can anyone guess how old I am? :3</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Yongsun had ran to her group members and hugged both of them, always happy to see them. “How did you guys get here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By car unnie.” Hwasa said with a teasing smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The oldest rolled her eyes. “Obviously, why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein raised a black plastic bag, that Yongsun finally noticed. “It’s called a <em>surprise </em>unnie, we brought ttekbokki.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pink haired’s smile grew, glad to have such thoughtful dongsaengs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were hungry.” Hwasa said plainly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun’s smile dropped and she pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hwasa giggled and Wheein lightly hit her shoulder. “Just kidding unnie, we brought it for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun rolled her eyes at their youngest’s antics. Wheein looked behing their leader to see a stiff idol, with pursed lips and nervous eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun noticed Wheein looking behind her and instantly remembered that Yul was behind her. “Children, this…” She stepped back and stood next to her ‘husband’ “…Yul, my husband.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pink-haired covered her ears immediately, knowing what reaction would come. Wheein screamed as she expressed her disgust about how cringey that introduction was. Hwasa’s eyes just widened, but immediately covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Yongsun glanced at Yul and immediatedly felt sympathy, she knew how high Wheein’s voice could go, so the rookie idol’s ears are definitely bleeding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein covered her mouth, but slightly hit Yongsun’s shoulder. “Unnie, I didn’t know you were so cringey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul had covered his ears after being surprised by one of the member’s high pitched scream. When Wheein stopped screaming he put down his hands, but smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He was nervous. They met Byulyi before they Yul, so he was going over things in his head to make sure none of the details were either left out or added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein smiled at the only male being in the room, and held out her hand. “Hello Brother-in-law, I’m Wheein…Mamamoo’s Energizer!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul relaxed a bit at the easygoing personality of the younger girl. He took Wheein’s hand and shook it gently. “Nice to meet you, Wheein.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hwasa smiled and also held out her hand. “Hi Brother-in-law, I’m Hwasa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul took her hand and shook it gently as well. He took notice that the maknae didn’t add any other introduction for herself, but Yul could see that she wouldn’t need it either way, her whole presence tells you, ‘<strong>Chic/Charismatic</strong>’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you too, just call me Yul.” Yul was smiling, because she seemed to be the calmest one out of the three.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yul-Oppa, we met Byulyi-unnie, she’s so nice and cool!” Wheein grinned as she remembered the idol’s twin sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you…hopefully you have positive thoughts about me too.” Yul smiled awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun finally stepped in. “Alright, enough of the awkwardness…what’s the real reason you guys came?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein smiled slyly, and cutely scratched her cheek. “Jinie and I have a schedule in this town tomorrow starting early in the morning so the boss sent us to a hotel near here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we wanted to meet Yul-oppa so we decided to come by.” Hwasa finished for Wheein.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul smiled, “Well, whatever the reason was, you two are always welcome in this home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein grinned at him, “Unnie, I like him already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul chuckled, but finally instanly felt rude, gesturing for the woman to the living room. “Come in, I feel rude for making you guys stay at the entrance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They moved into the living room, and Yul moved fast to remove all the mess. The paintings were still drying so he just set them aside, but they already caught Wheein’s attention.<br/><br/>“Oooh, what are those?” Wheein handed the bags to Hwasa and stepped closer to Yul, to get a better look at the canvases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun blushed as her painting was held next to Yul’s, seeing the difference in their art level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hwasa smirked. “I think I can guess which one is Unnie’s.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun pouted and turned to Mamamoo’s maknae, playfully glaring at her. Hwasa just grinned mischievously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oppa, did you really do this?” Wheein asked holding up Yul’s painting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul blushed, scratching the back of his neck while nodding. “Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein was very into different types of art, and she realized that this one was very exceptional as she studied it closely. “It’s beautiful…While I was watching past episodes, you said Byulyi-unnie was an artist, but you didn’t mention that you were good too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as he shook his head. “No, I’m not really an artist, I just enjoy it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein turned the painting to Yul, pointing to the bottom. “Everything looks really good together, but this black area…what does it represent?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul swallowed as he tried to think of an excuse. “U-Uhm…I thought…that the…beauty needed a bit of darkness.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein’s eyes widened and she quickly glanced at Yongsun, “Wow, that’s actually really deep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul blushed, and pursed his lips, not liking that he just made up another lie. He forced a smile, and gestured towards the plastic bag. “Should we eat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hwasa immediately smiled and agreed, taking the bag from Wheein. “I’ll help prepare it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul smiled and led the way to the kitchen. “Since I’m older, I can talk informally, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hwasa smiled and nodded shyly. Yul couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips. Hwasa looks so intimidating and cool on stage, that even though Yul knew of her real personality, he was still pleasantly surprised how adorable she was off stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul opened a cabinet, took out four little appetizer plates and handed it to Hwasa. Then he took out a large bowl to transfer the tteokbokki in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go ahead and give them those, I’ll be right out, after I transfer this.” Yul said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hwasa smiled and nodded, walking back to the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul waited until she left the kitchen, and let himself lean on the counter and let out a huge sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped and shook his head and slapped his cheek. “You got this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He transferred the tteokbokki and went into the living room with a nervous smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oppa, you took so long.” Wheein pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul smiled sheepishly, “I was trying to be careful,  didn’t want to spill any of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what’s your schedule for tomorrow?” Yul asked as he put the bowl down in the center.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A variety show with Yoo Jaesuk-Sunbaenim.” Hwasa reached for the tteokbokki first, while Wheein answered Yul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh.” Yul nodded and waiting for the younger ones to fill their plates first before grabbing some. When he filled a plate, he handed Yongsun the filled plate and took her empty plate, filling that one for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hwasa and Wheein has quietly watched the idol as he took care of their leader. And although they knew about how the pink haired idol truly felt, they thought the whole scene was actually adorable. The two younger idols exchanged glances, and giggled, nodding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah! Oppa, this is our first meeting, but can I ask you for something?” Wheein asked covering her mouth, since it was still food of rice cakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul turned to the dimpled girl, curiously tilting his head. “What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we mentioned that we met Byulyi-unnie, but we actually forgot to exchange numbers with her, would it be rude to ask you for her number?” Wheein quickly glanced at Yongsun whose eyes had widened comically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul was also caught off guard but focused faster than Yongsun. “U-Uh—Y-Yeah…sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled out his phone and found Byulyi’s phone number, handing his phone to Wheein.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein had swallowed and wiped her hand on her pants, and received the phone with both hands, she bowed. “Thank you, oppa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul smiled sheepishly. “You guys seem to really like Byulyi…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, she was pretty cool to hang out with, our leader likes her too.” Hwasa pointed out as she kept her focus on the food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun on the other hand was red as a tomato, she had told Yul about her preferences, so she was worried he might immediately realize her crush on his twin. She was looking down on her own plate, too shy to look at Yul in the eyes. This situation was like if a friend found out you had a crush on their younger sister, and she certainly felt awkward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein tilted as she noticed Yul’s cheeks turning red as well. It made sense for Yongsun to be blushing since she had a crush on Byulyi and Hwasa basically just outed her in front of the cameras and also Byulyi’s twin. But it didn’t make sense that Yul was also blushing. Wheein was lost in thought when she heard someone clear their throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-Is that even okay?” Yongsun spoke up, “To just give your sister’s number, just like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul’s cheeks were still a little pink, but he smiled softly. “You guys aren’t just anyone…I think she can consider you guys her friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein’s furrowed her eyebrows, she was so confused. She had met identical twins before, and it was rare for them to look <em>exactly</em> like each other, and even more for girl/boy twins. Most girl/boy twins were fraternal twins, they would look similar but not exactly alike. Wheein had an amazing memory, and the soft smile Yul had looked like it was copy and pasted from Byulyi’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dimpled girl felt a nudge on her right, she turned to see a worried Hwasa staring at her. She smiled slightly at the show of worry. She reached for Hwasa’s hand underneath the blanket that was covering both their legs, and smiled at Hwasa, shaking her head gently, as if to say ‘everything was fine’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone turned Hwasa, as they heard her phone ring. Hwasa pouted when she the caller ID. “It’s our manager, give me a sec.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul smiled and nodded. “Go ahead.”</p>
<p>Hwasa stood up and answered the phone call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul turned to Wheein, who was already looking at him. She was staring intently at Yul. Yul smiled awkwardly. “Is there something on my face?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein shook her head. “No, I’m just amazed at how identical you and Byulyi-unnie look alike.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul swallowed as he sent a tight-lipped smile her way. “Y-Yeah…I’ve heard that from our relatives and other people who’ve seen both of us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein nodded. “Yeah it looks like your faces were copied and pasted onto each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul chuckled nervously. “Yeah…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted with Hwasa patting her head. She looked up at the raven haired girl. “Unnie’s already outside the gate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein nodded and got up. Solar and Yul got up as well to walk them out to the gate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was really nice meeting you, Yul-oppa.” Wheein said showing off her dimple. Hwasa nodded and smiled at their leader’s tv husband. “We should hang out again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul smiled and nodded. “Definitely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Solar hugged her two members. “You guys get to your hotels safely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein and Hwasa both grinned at their leader, squeezing her tight before jumping into their van.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul and Solar waved until the van was way too far to even see. Yul turned to his tv wife, and smiled awkwardly. “They seem nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Solar let out a soft giggle. “Sometimes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul let out a chuckle and gestured towards their house. “Let’s go inside?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Solar nodded and lead the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was dangerous.” Yul took this time to lightly slap his cheeks and shook his head when the pink-haired idol was longer looking. “But you got this…” He let out a heavy sigh and followed his tv wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Hotel Room: </span> </strong>
</p>
<p>“Don’t you think it’s weird?” Wheein asked as she dried her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejin asked as she scrolled through Instagram. “What is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein threw her towel on the chair in the corner of the room, and occupied the space next to her girlfriend. “That Byulyi-Unnie and Yul-Oppa looks so identical!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejin sighed and put her phone down. She sat up and faced her freshly showered girlfriend. She immediately scooted over to hug her waist, rubbing her nose on her Wheein’s clothed stomach. “Why do you smell so good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein giggled. “Jinnie stop! It tickles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejin grinned but stopped, sitting up to face her girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I smell good because I just took a bath. You should too.” Wheein scrunched her nose at Hyejin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejin pouted and stubbornly shook her head. “I’ll just take a shower when we leave in the morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t answer me.” Wheein reminded her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejin looked at her confused. “What was your question again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein rolled her eyes at the raven haired. “I asked if you thought that Yul-oppa and Byulyi-unnie looking freakishly identical is weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejin shrugged her shoulders. “They’re the only twins I know…but I don’t understand why you’re stressing out over that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein sighed and let her shoulders sag as she pouted. “I don’t know…I guess I just find things weird about those twins.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejin let out a little chuckle as she pulled Wheein close. “Like what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When we were out with Byulyi-unnie, she would always get nervous and awkward when we mentioned her brother.” Wheein recalled. “And Yul-oppa would get the same way when we mention Byulyi-unnie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejin pursed her lips and just stared at her partner. “Maybe…Yul-oppa’s just not used to talking about her on camera.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein’s eyebrow furrowed. “But that doesn’t explain why Byulyi-unnie is all awkward about her twin being mentioned—especially since they seem to be so close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejin frowned as she thought about it. “I guess you have a point…but I have a really good feeling about the twins…especially about Byulyi-unnie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s just something that feels off…” Wheein’s dimple deepened as frowned, letting out a worried sigh. “But…I guess I do feel the same way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">YongYul House: </span> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun and Yul were just hanging out in the living room, when the pink-haired idol noticed the sketchbooks next to Yul, particularly the one that belonged to Byulyi. “Yul…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul raised both his eyebrows, silently asking what she wanted. “Mmmhh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I look inside Byulyi’s sketchbook—O-Or do you think Byulyi will be upset?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul smiled and grab one of the sketchbooks that were on the coffee table. “She’ll be shy about it...but I don’t think she’ll mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun grinned excitedly. “Really?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing the pink haired idol’s wide smile, made the blonde to grin as well. He patted the spot next to him. “Yes, let’s look through it together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun immediately plopped down next to him. “Can we start from the first page?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul nodded, opening the sketchbook, feeling extremely nervous. There somethings in there that hasn’t been shown to anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun jaw dropped when she saw the first page. She did quickly flip through the pages, barely getting glimpse of any sketches. “Wow...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul tried to hide his blush at Yongsun’s admiration. It was Byulyi’s first sketch in the book, it was a candid sketch of Chorong and Bomi. It was inside the couple’s cafe, Bomi behind the counter and Chorong holding a tray of cake slices, laughing together over something. It was a very sweet scene and incredibly life-like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-They know her as well, we both stayed with the unnies.” Yul explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun nodded, still staring at the sketch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul got up. “You can keep looking through it, I’m going to grab a glass of water, would you like me to bring you something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun smiled. “Water is fine for me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The female idol kept turning the pages. Each sketch as amazing as the first one. Yongsun kept flipping through them, giving each sketch a long look before turning the page. She suddenly froze and her eyes widened as she found the familiar face on the current page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard enter the room, she turned to him still wearing the same surprised face. Yul’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun raised the sketchbook so that he could see. Yul’s eyes widened, and he blushed. “I-I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She drew me?” Yongsun asked, taking a long drink of the glass of water.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul pursed his lips and nodded. “I-I did tell you that Byulyi is a big fan...” He swallowed as he sat next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun’s widened as the color pink spread on her cheeks. “This was around Mamamoo’s second year...I recognize it because of the outfit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul recognized it as well because, he remembered exactly the exact time and place where Byulyi drew it. It was during Yul’s trainee period, and he was chilling as Byulyi in Chorong and Bomi’s cafe. Byulyi was watching a Mamamoo performance on her phone and decided to pause the video when Solar came on, and sketched her. Of course, Byulyi was embarrassed that the senior female idol saw the fan art, Yul wasn’t about to embarrass Byulyi any further. Yul ended up just nodding and listening to the female idol, drinking all of his water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’m also a little chubby in this era, so my face does look a little rounder.” Yongsun did an embarrassed face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul let out a crooked smile as he looked at the picture. It was one of his favorite eras, because it was when Mamamoo started to get well known, something they truly deserve. “I love this era, it’s why I dr—” Yul froze and swallowed, turning to Yongsun, letting out a nervous chuckle. “Um...it’s probably why Byulyi drew it...s-she probably loved this era as well.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun’s eyes widened as well, only hearing the part about Byulyi. “She liked me—I-I mean Mamamoo that long?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul internally sighed when she realized Yongsun didn’t hear his slip up. Oddly...she only heard the bit about Byulyi. Which made Yul pause, and think a second. <em>Does she like Byulyi? </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Yul suddenly realized there were cameras that were currently filming them. He shook his head, and laughed it off. He closed the sketchbook. “Yeah, Byulyi has liked you ever since you debuted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun smiled, happy to hear that tidbit, but blushed and bit her lower lip as she too realized that they were being filmed, and also realizing the Yul knew about her true preferences so he probably realized the crush she had on his twin. She sent him an awkward smile, which the male idol graciously returned with a crooked smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood up and picked up the emply water glasses. “I think we should go and sleep, I have a lot planned tomorrow.” He smiled and winked at Yongsun, who only playfully slapped his leg for his greasiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul just laughed and offered a hand, which the pink-haired idol took with out a second thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun once again woke up to an empty bed, she stretched and wondered where Yul had gone. She washed up and brushed her teeth before coming downstairs. She found Yul at the stove with his back to her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good Morning.” Yul said, his back still facing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun raised an eyebrow. “You have eyes behind your back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul chuckled. “I could hear you walking from the stairs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pink haired idol pouted. “How?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul finally turned around and pointed at her feet. “Your squirtles are very loud.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun looked down at her favorite slippers, blushing at that fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul smirked and shook his head, while transferring the last pancake on a stack. “Do you like syrup?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun grinned and nodded. “I have quite a sweet tooth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul just smiled and handed her the bottle of syrup. “Enjoy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what’s our plans for today?” Yongsun asked, taking her first bite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul’s unique grin once again made an appearance. “Do you like roller coasters?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple shared a grin as their taxi halted in front of the amusement park entrance. The WGM crew paid for their rides and they all got off. As soon as they got out the car, they were instantly recognized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OMO, Isn’t that Moon Yul and Solar?” A teenager squealed to her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul and Yongsun heard it, but were instructed by the crew to pretend otherwise. Yongsun was trying very hard to ignore the growing crowd, glancing nervously at the male idol, who just smiled at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll be fine.” He whispered so that only she could hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just with the three words, Yongsun suddenly felt relief. She looked around realized the WGM crew were surrounding them, so no one could just come up to them and invade their personal bubble. She loved her fans dearly, but there would be people who weren’t really fans but people who want to brag that they were up close with a celebrity. Those people weren’t her fans, her fans on the otherhand respected her space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul noticed the worried look on his TV wife’s face and pondered for a second. “Can I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun tilted her head not knowing what he was asking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger idol decided to go for it and gently took her hand into his, interlocking their fingers. “This...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun felt the blush on her cheeks deepened as he pointed out their interlocked hands, but she nodded because it was honestly fine with her. She felt that they had grown closer, and a little hand holding wouldn’t be too bad for the camera. And she absolutely loved that he asked before he did it. His hand was soft and weren’t too big for her hand, in fact their hands molded perfectly together. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at their interlocked hands. Was her heart confused? Yul was making her confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready?” Yul interuppted her thoughts as he gently nudged her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm?” Yongsun pulled herself out of her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which ride do you want to go on first?” Yul asked, excitement in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun smiled, finding the excited Yul absolutely adorable. “The least scariest one first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The male idol pouted. “Awww, why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun giggled. “We need to build up our hearts first. Weak rides first and scary rides later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul thought for a second and finally nodded. “Okay that’s probably a good idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waiting in line for the scariest ride, Yongsun could feel Yul practically bouncing up and down in excitement. “Yul, calm down, we’re almost to the front.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul smiled sheepishly and finally settled down. “Sorry, it’s been a long time since I’ve been here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun raised an eyebrow, “I’m starting to think this date was more for you...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yul blushed, “N-No! It’s for both of us...I’m happy I’m getting to spend this day here with you.” Yul suddenly looked up, staring Yongsun straight in the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun blushed as she stared back at Yul, noticing how pretty his eyes were. The shape of his eyes were identical to Byulyi, and the color of his eyes. He also had a cute mole on his left eyelid. Yongsun always thought imperfection was perfection, if that made any sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” She said back, smiling shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Mamamoo’s Dorm: </span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yongsun laid on her bed, nervously staring at the message on her phone, wondering if she should send it or not. She put her phone down next to her. “Maybe not...she’s probably busy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned to lay on her side, grabbing her phone and staring at the message again. “But I really want to talk to her...” She said quietly as she pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unknown to her, a short haired blonde was leaning on the bedroom doorway, amusedly watching their leader having an internal struggle. She finally decided to help push their oldest member. “Unnie, I gave you her number so you can talk to her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun blushed as she sat up, facing the dimpled girl at her doorway. “I know, Wheein...I feel like I might be bother her...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein sighed as she sat at the edge of the bed. “Unnie, you’ll never know if don’t actually try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun pouted and looked down on her phone. It was just simple message. There was no harm, and if she actually was busy, she could always just text her back when she’s no longer busy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejin, hearing her members talking, suddenly appeared at the doorway. Immediately jumping onto Yongsun’s bed, she grabbed their leader’s phone, took a quick look at the message and pressed send, then handed the phone back to their stunned leader. “There.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s antics, but suddenly she wanted to burst out laughing at their leader’s face. “Unnie…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyejin! What did you just do?!” Yongsun said jumping on top of Hyejin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyejin giggled as Yongsun wrestled with her. The older girl would never hurt them, not on purpose at least. “Helping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun groaned and laid next to Hyejin, staring at her message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I got your number from Yul, hope you don’t mind. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Let me know when you’re free, come hang out with Mamamoo! </em> <em>😉</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>By the way, this is Yongsun. </em> <em>😊</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li><strong><em>Sent 1:34 pm</em></strong></li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Hyejin snuggled into Yongsun’s side, still smiling. “Unnie, don’t worry so much, it’s just a simple message.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wheein got jealous at the snuggling pair and crawled onto Yongsun’s free sie, snuggling into her as well. “She’s right unnie—although I wouldn’t just grab your phone like that.” Wheein looked over their unnie, and gave Hyejin a pointed look. “But she’s right, if she’s busy she won’t even get a chance to see, but I doubt you’re bothering her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun gave a heavy sigh. “You guys are right...” She calmed down and wrapped her arms around her members, closing her eyes for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yongsun felt her arms tingle as she opened her eyes and realized that they all fell asleep in their previous position. She grabbed her phone to check the time, and the first thing she saw made her eyes open wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>It’s an honor to have your number! </em> <em>😊</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry for the late response, I was a bit busy at work. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m actually available tonight…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Received 4:58 pm</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>